Fallout 3: Tale of the Lone Wanderer
by TheWonderWoman
Summary: For Serah, her life was perfectly fine and ordinary. She had friends, went to school, and after passing the G.O.A.T, it seemed that Pip-boy Programmer was her destiny...That was until one faithful day her father left Vault 101, changing everything. She was determined to follow him into the world beyond the door..Unknown were the things the Wastes held for her and maybe even love...
1. Escape

**Well it's been quite some time since I've posted anything, but I've finally had time to get back into writing. It feels good and I'm doing my best to get back into the swing of it. This story will be my first Fallout 3 fanfic and it does follow the main quest line of the game for the most part. I hope that you like it and feel free to let me know your thoughts. Enjoy!  
**

 **Rated T for violence and light swears.**

 **(The Title for this story is a WIP and may change at a later date)**

* * *

Chapter 1: 

Escape

 _ **August 16th, 2277...**_

 _"Serah, sweetie, can you come out here please?" the girl heard her Father call from the sitting room. Begrudgingly, the nineteen year old put down her book that she was reading and left her room. Her blue eyes took in her gray haired Fathers figure as she sat on their slightly dilapidated sofa. His face was in his hands, elbows on his knees._

 _The way he looked concerned her greatly. He had been working so hard the past few months and it looked to have caught up with him. Serah herself had been doing her best to stay out of trouble, only hanging out with Amata or practicing with her BB gun. Though it seemed childish, it helped to pass the time._

 _"Hey," she started out as she sat next to him, placing a hand on his back. "Dad, are you alright? You look tired." He sat up straighter and stared at her for several minutes without saying a word. Serah waved one of her hands in front of his face. "Hello in there..." This seemed to bring him out of his stupor and he smiled._

 _"Sorry, I just...You've grown up so much and I can scarcely believe it..." he pauses. "You do know that I love you, Don't you?" the girl was taken aback. Sure they told one another daily that they loved each other...But this...It seemed so different._

 _"Yeah, but Dad, where's this coming from? Are you sure you're alright?" She placed a hand on his forehead. He smiled at the gesture, noticing she was more like her mother than ever before. James gently took her hand off his forehead and took both her hands tightly in his. Her blue eyes looked at him head on, worry forming in the depths of her irises._

 _"Look it's just...You need to know these things..."_

 _"I do know...I love you too Dad." She smiled, slight dimples forming on her cheeks. He nodded and looked down at their hands, studying them. Sadness welled up in his chest. This could be the last time he held her hands in his own...The last time to see her smile...Words left his lips before he could stop them._

 _"...I'm not going to be around to hold your hand forever..." James whispered._

 _"What was that?" Serah asked, not having heard her father clearly. He cleared his throat and looked back up at her and shook his head._

 _"Nothing...It's nothing...You should probably get to bed. Tomorrow's your first day of training as a programmer with Stanley."_

 _"You're right. He's a stickler too for being on time and well rested." They both stood and before she returned to her room, Serah hugged her Father tightly. He placed a kiss on her temple._

 _"I love you Dad."_

 _"I love you too Sweetie." He watched her walk back into her room, shutting the door behind her. James sighed, the goodbye was over, it was now or never..._

* * *

 **August 17th, 2277**

 _"...Wake up...Come on...Wake up!"_ the brunette slowly stirred as she felt someone shaking her. Alarm sounds slowly filtered into her hearing. Her eyes opened slowly as she yawned, a blurry figure appeared in her vision. The girl couldn't place the persons face, but whatever it was they wanted, it could certainly wait. Serah turned to go back to sleep, but before she could, a pair of warm hands pulled her up from the bed.

"Come on you've got to wake up!" It finally registered to the girl who was speaking to her. Amata stood before her, worry swirling about in her hazel eyes. Her hair was in a frazzled state, Vault suit wrinkled. Serah shivered and hugged herself as she stood only in her gray tank top and shorts, feet cramping from the cold metal.

"...Huh?...What's wrong, Amata?" Amata put her hands on Serah's shoulders, voice cracking with fear.

"Serah, You've got to get out of here!" Serah raised an eyebrow as she pulled Amata's hands off her.

"Why? I-I don't-"

"Your dad's gone and my father's men are looking for you!"

The world and its sounds slowed to a grinding halt. Serah's chest tightened and she couldn't breathe. The girl struggled to keep her shaking limbs steady and her hands found their way to her temples. Her face burned with fear. _'Dad's gone?'_ She shook her head and quickly made her way to her father's room and found it barren. The blankets were wrinkled and his lockers were empty, desk in disarray.

"...No...No...No..." She stomped back to her room, trying to find clothes, but nothing was where it should be. Amata noticed that her friend was panicking, her breaths short and quick. She made her way over, helping Serah find her Vault suit and fresh clothes. Though Serah saw that her friend wasn't lying, the words just tumbled from her lips as she began to change. "What do you mean my Dad is gone?"

"He's left the Vault...I don't know how, but he's gone..." Amata paused, shaking her head. Serah began pulling on the sleeves of her Vault suit. "...My father...he's kind of gone crazy."

"...He couldn't have gone..." the brunette said, but there was no denying the proof. He wasn't here and it was his day off from the clinic today. She zipped up the front of her suit and then quickly pulled on her dark brown boots. Then as quick as a flash, she pulled on a back holster she had fashioned for her bb gun a few short years ago, slipping the gun inside it soon after, extra bb's in her pocket. The girl grabbed her bat and shoved on her baseball cap.

"...I didn't believe it either, but now Jonas is dead and they're looking for you..." Amata jumped when Serah turned to face her again, her friends eyes filled with sadness and a coldness like no other. The amount of grief that was upon her face demonstrated how Amata herself felt inside.

"...Jonas didn't deserve that...This is so messed up...I don't understand..." Tears stung the girls eyes and nose. Swallowing felt near impossible.

"I don't understand it either, but before it happens again or more importantly to you, you need to get out of here alive..." Serah nodded, reaching for a leg holster from the bottom of her locker. She had taken it from her Dad's office a few months ago without him noticing. The girl quickly slipped it onto her right leg.

"You're right...As far as I know, Dad didn't tell me anything about where he was going or what he was doing...Although, he was acting like he would never see me again last night. I suppose that part makes sense now..." Amata's heart broke at the words her friend said. No one should ever be left behind without a goodbye, like how it had been with her own mother when she died.

"...I'm sorry..." she said in a loving whisper. "Maybe Jonas was supposed to help or something..." Serah smiled meekly in thanks. "I'll help you as best as I can...I have a plan, there's a secret tunnel, if I can get you to my Dad's office, you can unlock it from there." Amata rummaged in her left pocket and held out a few bobby pins, which Serah promptly took.

"The only thing that would be better is if you had a-"

"Gun?" Amata smirked as she pulled a pistol from her other pocket. "I stole it from my dad. It's better if it's in your hands and not his." Serah took it and slid it into the holster on her right leg.

"Thanks...I'll use it as a last resort...We should go. We've been here too long." Amata nodded in agreement.

"I'll meet you at the exit, be careful." The pair hugged and went their separate ways.

* * *

To say the halls of the vault were chaotic would be an understatement with alarms seeming to blare louder and louder each moment. Radroaches were almost at every turn and Amata had in fact told the truth that the guards were looking for her. Even Officer Kendall had tried to kill her at some point, but for Serah, all the events were merging together. She had no time at all to process anything. After a moment, she stepped out of her hiding spot only to be startled by Butch.

"You gotta help me!" Serah's fist snapped backward in surprise. Butch hadn't expected it and his eyes watered slightly at the pain, but he dismissed it. He figured he had startled the pip-squeak in front of him. She turned around and stared hard at him with her piercing blue eyes. "You gotta help my mom! She's trapped with the Radroaches and you know I-I c-can't..."

The girl knew all too well that Butch was terrified of Radroaches...After all, it had been her and Amata that caused such a fear from a prank that they had played on him and the rest of the Tunnel Snakes. She shook her head and began moving towards Butch's home. If she spent too much time in her head, it would be too late for Mrs. DeLoria. The girl would be damned if anyone else lost their parents today, not if she could help it...Even if it was someone who had teased and tormented her for most of her life.

The wooden bat felt right in her hands as she quickly aimed and smashed the Radroaches in her path. Soon, she was in Mrs. DeLoria's room after hearing her screams and cries for help. The roaches were picking at her and the woman was balled up in the floor. One by one they fell and soon, it was silent save the alarms. Butch came running in, surveying the situation, happy tears soon flooding to his eyes.

"You-you did it...My mom's gonna be okay...You're the best friend I've ever had man!" A smile sprang to his face. "I swear!" Serah rolled her eyes.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it..." She shook her head and went to leave. Butch place a hand softly on her shoulder. _Why was everyone touching her today?_ Although, the girl had to admit, there was some comfort in it. "What?" She turned to him and watched as Butch shrugged off his leather jacket, holding it out to her.

"Here...I want you to have it...I know it's not much..." Serah found her fingers hovered over the hunk of leather before taking it. She adjusted the bb gun on her back after she shrugged it on. A small smile appeared on her face and Butch felt a twinge in his heart. He could have had her if he hadn't been so stupid all the time...But it wasn't meant to be.

"Thanks Butch." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "See you around, Tunnel Snake." And just like that, she continued on her way, leaving him with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Sweat rolled down her forehead as she crouched by a door, listening to the conversation within. Officer Mack and the Overseer were questioning Amata...about her. Serah's eyes scrunched shut as she tried to focus, she had to wait for the right moment before interrupting. Her mind swam with pictures of Jonas' dead body and her father's note. She didn't long to see it again, only having turned back when she heard voices nearby.

" _...Focus..._ " she whispered to herself. The young woman carefully finagled her bat to fit in the back holster with the BB gun and she quietly drew the 10mm pistol and checked the bullets, full to the brim. She hadn't had too much interaction with guns and Serah had hoped she wouldn't have to. However, life's funny that way. That's when it hit her, a plan to keep herself alive and Amata safe. Her ears tuned back into the conversation and it seemed to be the right moment to put it into motion.

"...Why must you be so stubborn? The last thing I want is to see you hurt..." Serah moved swiftly, holding the pistol as though it were a club. She quickly hit Officer Mack on the back of the head and then moved behind Amata, pointing the gun at her.

"...If you don't want to see her hurt, then I suggest you let us leave with no issues." Amata sat still in the chair, wide eyed, hoping her father didn't say anything stupid. His lips pursed as he said nothing, swallowing hard. "Amata, lets go before Officer Mack wakes up. I don't suspect he'll be too happy with that headache when he does."

Amata quickly fled the room and Serah followed close behind, holstering the pistol. The pair moved quickly towards the Overseer's office. Soon, they had approached Jonas' body and they both averted their eyes, the sight too painful. Once they reached the door, Serah went to work at picking the lock while Amata stood watch.

"Hurry up Serah."

"Amata, I swear if you tell me that again..." the brunette replied through gritted teeth as her fingers slipped for the hundredth time. "Got it!" she cried as she heard the click.

They passed through the door and while Serah went straight to the terminal, Amata worked on making sure the door was locked again to buy them time. She then moved over to her friend, now watching over her shoulder as she worked. Serah quickly booted up the terminal and watched as the screen began to glow a bright green. The cursor flashed in and out until words began to appear.

"Welcome to Robco Industries (TM) Termlink..." Amata couldn't believe how fast Serah's fingers moved when it came to typing in the inquiry data. The code seemed foreign but she realized that was one of the few times she saw her friend pay attention in class. Come to think of it, if anyone had any questions about computers, they always went to Serah...

"Crap..." Amata jumped as she was brought back by the raspy sound of Serah's voice. "...The password..."

"You didn't-"

"I didn't think to ask when I was going to "shoot" you." Serah made air quotes with her fingers and promptly went back to work.

"About that...I didn't much care for it."

"I wasn't going to do it...I saw Officer Mack raise his baton and I had to help you...I wouldn't kill your dad either. No one deserves that...though I'm not sure what the outside world holds..." Amata relaxed and they both watched as a bunch of words now popped up on the screen.

"You're going to have to teach me how to do that." Serah looked back at Amata, a devilish smile now upon her face, a twinkle in her eye.

"How about a rain check?" Her friend nodded. Serah's eyes quickly sifted through the words that had appeared. Her mind moved a million miles a second. "If I were the Overseer, what would I have-" It was then she found it, _**Amata's**_ name among the script. She quickly typed it in and hit enter. The pair of friends held their breath and exhaled when the most glorious thing happened. The screen read:

" Exact match! Please wait while system is accessed!" Serah then finished the input and entered the password. Once it was entered, behind them came a hissing sound, revealing a set of stairs.

They were almost out and soon, there would be no way back.

* * *

The pair of friends now stood in front of an access panel. After they had made their ways through the halls, the entrance revealed itself to them, larger than what they had thought it would be. Serah's hand hovered over the pull switch. She was about to leave her home, the only place she had ever known. Everyone she loved, she was leaving them behind.

"Together?" Amata asked her friend, seeing the struggle. Serah nodded, feeling Amata place her hand atop hers and as one, they both grabbed the switch and pulled down. A warbling alarm sounded and the door screeched and scratched as it made its way to them. Amata chuckled and shook her head.

"What is it?"

"I almost didn't believe it was possible is all..." she paused. "You did it..."

"We did it...I couldn't have done it without you, you know..." Serah's eyes filled with tears again. This goodbye would be bittersweet. Amata's eyes mirrored hers and soon, she grabbed her friend, pulling her into a hug.

"You'll survive out there, better than anyone else here. I just know it." Her voice cracked with sadness. Serah spoke into Amata's shoulder, her breath felt hot.

"You could come with me..." They parted from the hug and Amata held her friend at arms length.

"I can't...My place is here...I have to try to talk with my father." Serah was quiet, her thoughts slowing. Her adrenaline was wearing off, body becoming sore. She looked up once Amata began talking again. "Hey, if you find your dad, tell him I'm sorry, for everything...for Jonas." Amata watched as a sad smile appeared on her friends face before they hugged once more.

"Goodbye Amata, thanks for being a good friend."

"You too Serah. Goodbye."

And with that, they parted ways and Serah began to make her way out of the Vault, turning back to wave briefly at Amata before stepping through the door and out into the world beyond.


	2. Following in His Footsteps

Chapter 2: 

Following in His Footsteps 

Part I

Brightness and then agony were the first words the nineteen year old thought of when she stepped outside. Her eyes watered greatly, some tears running down her cheeks. She made her way to some shade underneath a boulder, waiting to move until her vision had adjusted. When she was finally ready to move, Serah observed the new world before her. It was barren...no not barren, just rundown and destroyed. She only wished she had paid more attention in the history parts of class. The girl knew about the war, the common sense stuff, but other than that...She pulled off her baseball cap and tucked it into her back pocket and pulled her brown hair back out of her face. Her bangs hung in wet, sweaty strings on her forehead.

Serah sighed and looked at her Pip-boy. She filtered through and found the mapper that she had secretly added. If there was one thing she knew, it was computers and code. Vault 101 had registered on her map and she scrolled around to see if there was anywhere she could properly start, but to no avail. That's when she remembered her dads note she had found. She pulled out the tiny holotape and placed it into the slot on her Pip-boy and the girl felt grateful to hear the sound of her father's voice once more.

 **James:**

 _Hold on Jonas, I need to record this first._

 _...Obviously, you already know that I'm gone. It was something I needed to do..._

 _...You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe some day, things will change and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going..._

 _...I don't want you to follow me...  
_  
. _..Goodbye. I love you..._

Just like that, the holotape stopped and the ache in her heart returned. _How could he leave without saying goodbye? Didn't she deserve to say goodbye to the only family she had ever known?_ The young woman sighed and set her resolve. She would have time to dwell on these thoughts, among others, once she found a place to stay for the night. Her feet began to carry her forward into the desert and she began to feel smaller than she ever had in her life.

* * *

Dilapidated buildings now surrounded her and she carefully searched through each one. The girl found a few things that would prove to be useful. Immense thirst overcame her and she opened a bottle of water she had found in one of the houses. Taking a swig of it made her cringe, a metallic taste now in her mouth, seeming to coat her teeth. Her ears recognized the sound of a Geiger counter and she looked at her Pip-boy.

It notified her that she was taking in RADS and Serah capped the water bottle, promising to only drink it when she needed it. It seemed now because of the Great War years ago, everything was filled with some form of radiation, water included. Although, she hadn't expected any different if bombs had been thrown about.

As she continued down the broken asphalt road, a large sign now greeted her vision and one that seemed to hold some form of promise.

MEGATON.

Her instincts told her to go right...Meaning she looked at the map on her Pip-Boy for the thousandth time to make sure she was going in the right direction. However, it seemed that the desert life had other plans. She was standing face to face with some dog looking thing...It was funny, the dogs she had seen pictures of looked nothing like the balding thing in front of her. The vicious dog growled, moving slowly toward her.

The brunettes mind screamed at her to run, pull out the pistol, or the bat. DO SOMETHING! It yelled, but she was frozen. This new world was piquing her curiosity and she supposed that was her problem. Curiosity was okay, but not when there was the potential for your life to be snuffed out. A bark from the vicious dog echoed into the air and was followed by a shrill voice.

"Well what do we have here!? Time to die!" A mohawked woman seemingly came from nowhere, almost coming to the aid of the dog. At the mention of the word die, it snapped Serah back into reality. Her hand fumbled to pull out the pistol, but she was too late. The woman was already on her, beating into her with a lead pipe. She brought her left arm to block the hits, vicious dog biting at her legs. Serah used her right hand as best as she could to find the pistol and took quick aim as best as she could.

BANG.

Serah grunted as the woman's body collapsed onto her, blood having splattered on her face. She quickly got out from under the dead body and dispatched the dog which must have belonged to the woman. The girl sat still, staring at the body for several minutes.

"...I killed her..." Her chest rose and fell quickly. '... _She would have killed you though_...' her mind told her. This was going to be something she was going to have to get used to quickly or she would die before she even began her real journey to find her father. After a few more minutes, she searched the body as best as she could with her right hand, her left arm not cooperating. It throbbed with pain and she hoped that there was a clinician in Megaton as well. She took a deep breath and got up, continuing her way to Megaton and when she finally arrived at the gates, she wasn't disappointed.

The city seemed to come from out of nowhere, like the shining knight of metal fortresses. Just outside stood a robot that welcomed each visitor to the city, instructing them to enjoy their stay. Exhaustion soon swept over the girl as she step inside the gates, legs shaking. Serah did her best to push forward down the gravel path that seemed to lead to several different parts of the town.

"...You're from Vault 101, haven't seen one of those suits in a long time!" A man in a cowboy hat said to her... _He was talking to her right?_ Her head was swirling now and it was getting hard to think straight. "...Hey, you alright?" She felt her body start to give out, but a pair of hands grabbed her before she fell.

"I'll get you to the clinic, you don't look so good girlie." Serah just let the man guide her and a little while later, she felt herself jolt awake, with no recollection of how she even got there. The girl went to stand and felt herself get lightheaded again.

"Easy now or all the work I've done will go to waste. Sit down." She followed the voices instruction and soon found a man with white hair standing before her.

"Who are you?"

"Doc Church...Now as far as I can figure, you were a little bruised, dehydrated, and suffering from slight heat exhaustion. When you can you should get some different clothes for travel, something that breathes better..." he paused, furrowing his brow. "When did you last eat?" She stared blankly at him. Truth be told she hadn't, not since yesterday afternoon, there hadn't been time. Doc Church rolled his eyes and walked over to his desk, pulling out an apple and tossing it to her.

"Make sure you get something to eat too. That'll be 100 caps for my services..." She continued to stare at him, a blank look on her face.

"C-caps?" The man rolled his eyes again.

"Just go and don't say I never did anything for you. Don't come to me unless you're on deaths door and make sure you have money next time. Oh, and make sure you talk to the mayor." She nodded and took a few bites of the apple, tossing it in the garbage when she was done before moving again, making her way outside.

* * *

The first thing that greeted the girls vision was a giant bomb in the middle of a small well of water, but before she could become confused, a familiar voice came from her right.

"I see you're up and about, feeling better?" It was the man in the cowboy hat again.

"Yeah...Thanks for earlier...That was you right?" He nodded, tipping his had a little.

"I'm Lucas Simms, resident Sheriff and Mayor when the need arises...Despite your...fainting spell, you seem like good people. Welcome to Megaton." the man held out a hand and Serah took it.

"Serah. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, if you need anything just let me know."

"Well I'm actually looking for my father, he's middle aged. He's also wearing a Vault 101 suit too." Lucas shook his head.

"Sorry, I haven't seen 'em. I don't have time to keep tabs on everyone, but you could ask around or try Moriarty's round the bend." He pointed behind him and she took a mental note of it. "Anything else?"

"About the bomb...Aren't you worried that it might go off?"

"I'm one of the few who are...Tell you what, you disarm it, you'll get 100 caps. How's that sound?" Now it made sense, caps were the currency out here. No money in the Vault, only the Overseer. Blech...Thankfully technology was where her true passion lay...She just hoped she could disarm the thing.

"I'll see what I can do...Do you have any tools perchance?" Simms shook his head, but a soft smile appeared on his face.

"One second." Serah watched as the man walked away, finding another with a toolbox in hand. They chatted for a few moments and then came back to the girl. "Serah, this is Walter, he works in our water processing plant. Walter, this is Serah, she's agreed to disarm the bomb." The pair shook hands and then he passed her the tool box.

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem. You should get to it, I need to finish fixing the leaks around town." The girl nodded and swallowed hard. She really hoped she remembered how to do this... _'No big deal Serah...Just a bunch of people you could potentially kill...No pressure...'_

Once she was closer to the bomb, her Geiger counter began to make noise once again, water sloshing at her feet. She set down the tool box and sifted through it, finding what she needed and then she promptly got to work. Beads of sweat began to run down her face from the heat of the sun, but more so from nervousness. Carefully, she removed the metal lid that hid the inner workings of the bomb.

"... _Okay, so far so good_..." she spoke in a whisper. "... _Now, what did that manual say_..." Serah mentally sifted through the pages of the Big Book of Science she had found once in the Vault. It was then she remembered the proper information and the girl continued on, slowly tinkering about.

Lucas and Walter watched her work all the while. How was it that a girl this young knew how to do something like this? Or better yet, how was it that no one else had stepped up in this town and a mere stranger was laying her life on the line for them? Lucas watched as her body relaxed and he assumed it meant something good or at least hoped. Once she put the covering back on the bomb, she loaded up the tools and came over to them.

"You're all set." A toothy grin appeared on her face, dimples appearing on her cheeks. Sweat billowed down her face, the collar of her Vault suit and shirt soaked. Her leather jacket probably hadn't helped either. "Here you go sir." Walter took his tools from her and was still in astonishment, so much so that he offered her a job.

"That...That was sure something. I'll tell you what, whenever you're good and settled, you can come work for me. I can't promise high pay, but I could use your help. It's not as easy as it used to be...And if you find any scrap metal in your travels, I'll be able to pay you a little extra. How's that sound?" Serah blinked in surprise. That she hadn't expected, to be given a job. She had only been here for a few hours and had only disarmed the bomb to protect everyone...Although, she'd probably need the money if she was to travel and search for her father.

"Thank you very much, I'd be glad to help." She nodded and Walter then went on his own way. Lucas shook his head, a smile on his face and chuckles springing from his lips.

"...I'll be...You actually disarmed it..." He found her bright blue eyes were on him, interest swirling about in her irises. "You know what, I've got those 100 caps for you and I have an empty place that's going to waste. I'll give you the deed and the keys." The man watched as her cheeks turned as red as Dandy Apples, eyes the size of saucers. She waved her hands about.

"I couldn't. I didn't really-" Simms put a hand up and pulled a small pouch out of his pocket, along with a set of keys. He took one of her hands and placed the items in it. Serah tucked her caps and set of keys into her right pocket.

"Nonsense. This town could use someone like you...You're like a breath of fresh air..." She turned even redder. "...Look, I think I remember someone with the description you gave earlier...He had a look in his eye, like he had a purpose...But I'm afraid that's all I can tell you."

"Thank you for your help. If you need me to disarm anything else, just let me know." To her surprise, the man laughed heartily. It was infectious and she gave into a few chuckles as well.

"I'll be sure to do so...When you're ready, your house is up by the gate. See you around." He tipped his hat, leaving Serah to her own devices. The girl couldn't believe how kind the people had been, so unlike her run in outside which had left her covered in blood and dirt. Maybe cleaning up first would help before she visited Moriarty's...

* * *

It wasn't that she wasn't grateful for the house, but it left a lot to be desired. Everything was gray and unappealing, but on the other hand, she had her own place to stay. She wouldn't have to worry about staying at an inn or in the streets because of her lack of money. That and she had a job now too. After a while, maybe she could spruce up the place...if there was somewhere to purchase from that is.

"Good evening Madam!" A robotic voice had called out, startling the girl out of her studying the kitchen. Serah turned around to see a familiar being floating towards her. A Mister Handy...It was nice to see something that reminded her of the good parts of living in the Vault. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Wadsworth, your personal robotic butler...What can I do for you?" the girl smiled softly at the robot.

"Not much just yet I'm afraid. It is kind of drab in here don't you think?" She looked around the den again.

"Yes, I believe this place could do with more decoration. You can speak with Moira at Craterside supply."

"Thank you Wadsworth." Their conversation filtered out and he went about cleaning. She began to explore more of the house, making her way upstairs. The girl found her room and gladly took off the holster on her back and the leather jacket. She left the leg holster on, not wanting to make the mistake of being too comfortable. Serah sat on the bed and her body relaxed at the softness for which she was grateful, she would sleep well later.

"Suppose I should get over to Moriarty's before it closes." The girl made her way to the bathroom near her room and thankfully, there was a mirror. Finding a rag, she wet it down and cleared off the blood, dirt, and grime off her face. Her suit was stained and there was no fixing it, but she supposed she looked as well as one could and made her way back into town.

* * *

Moriarty's was...quaint. That seemed to be a nice-ish way to put it, Serah thought. It was busy and the people there seemed be more concerned with their drinks than with her. Although, there was one man in the corner that seemed to be leering at her. The girl found it odd and even more so when he stood up, making his way over to her. Her right fingertips hovered over the grip of her pistol.

"Hello dear girl. I am Mister Burke..." She raised an eyebrow. "I heard about what you did with the bomb."

"Just doing the right thing..." the girl said, trying to muster up courage. This man seemed sketchier than everyone else in here. He put a hand on her shoulder, a frown set on his face.

"You should have let it be...My employer will be most displeased..." Serah grabbed his hand and thrust it off her.

"Sir, I suggest you leave me and this town alone. I don't appreciate your tone or your intentions." She turned away from him to make her way to the counter and he grabbed her left arm. Serah quickly pulled out the pistol with her free hand and thrust it under the mans chin. Fear was evident in him now, his body was tense. Silence fell in the bar and the brunette was aware that all eyes were on her, wondering what she would do.

"You don't have the guts girlie."

CLICK.

"I suggest you put your money where your mouth is...Megaton is now under my protection and I would leave if I were you and don't come back...Or you may lose something that's precious to you..." She moved the gun lower, below his waistline. They stared at one another, Mr. Burke broke first and left in a hurry. The girl breathed a sigh of relief as she reset her gun, placing it in the holster.

"Well aren't you full of brass tacks." A woman with red hair said to her as she leaned against a wall. Serah gave into a chuckle which sounded more like a huff.

"That or I'm just really stupid." The woman shrugged taking a puff of the cigarette in hand.

"I'm Nova...If you need company-" Serah felt her cheeks flush which caused Nova to chuckle. "Not your type, I get it."

"Sorry..." the girl choked out, face still burning. Nova shrugged and made her way over to a few tables by the staircase. Serah sat down on a bar stool and jumped at a loud banging noise. She looked to her right to see a mutated person banging on his radio. He had a mop of unruly copper hair and despite his appearance, pale blue eyes stood out like beams of light.

"...Why...won't...you...work..."

"I could take a look at it...if-if you want." It was the mutated man's turn to jump. He hadn't taken into account the new person who had sat down at the bar. Her voice had been soft and kind, making him warm slightly. His eyes took in her figure or at least what he could see. Her brown hair was pulled back, bangs sweeping her forehead. She was petite in the face and there were light dashes of freckles across her slender nose. Lips a light pink and her eyes felt as though they could see through him. The man soon found his voice again, he'd been staring too long.

"...Do you need something smoothskin? A drink or something?" She was taken aback, but slightly comforted by his raspy voice.

"Well...I suppose a drink would be nice...What do you have?" This time it was the man who looked surprised. _Had she said something odd? Was there still something on her face?_ "I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" He shook his head.

"...I just...You're not going to hit me or berate me? Not even a little?" She slowly shook her head. He blinked a few times, not saying anything.

"I mean I don't see why I would. You've not done anything worth that. You seem a decent fellow." Her cheeks burned again, not used to giving out compliments.

"...I'm just used to every a-hole smoothskin giving me crap because I look like a corpse..."

"I didn't really notice...Everyone's different...Why would I make fun of you for that?" A soft smile spread on the the mans face.

"Well, I'm glad to see there's still a few people worthwhile out here...Tell you what, don't tell Moriarty, he'd have my head, but I'll sell you drinks at a discount. It's the least I could do..." She returned the smile, dimples forming. The man felt his heart flutter, she could kill someone with that smile.

"Thanks...Um...If you don't mind me asking, what are you called? I mean- I'm not trying to be insensitive-" She waved her hands about in a flustered state, eyes wide.

"It's alright...I'm a Ghoul, I come from the Underground. I sought adventure for a while and eventually ended up here and the rest is history...Stuck here paying off debts I owe Moriarty." She nodded and he was surprised that someone was actually listening to him. It was a nice change of pace. "I'm Gob."

"I'm Serah...I just left home myself...I mean I was forced to...I'm looking for my dad." She paused, trying to gather her thoughts. "It's a long story..." The girl talked a mile a minute, but the man could see she needed it. Something in her eyes told him her day had not been completely kind to her. Her eyes drifted downward, watching her own fingers pick at the wood bar in front of her. Gob got out a glass and poured out a shot of whiskey. He then set it down in front of her and she looked up at him.

"This one's on the house. You look like you need it." She took it and quickly downed it. It burned all the way down, but her body relaxed slightly as its warmth settled in her stomach.

"Thanks." She said, setting down the empty glass. "...You haven't seen him have you? My father? He's a middle aged, gray hair. He was wearing a Vault suit like mine." She pointed to the blue jumper she was wearing. Gob nodded.

"I think I did see'em. Usually have to keep my head down or Moriarty smacks me around for looking customers in the eye." He watched as a frown spread across the girls features, her brow furrowing. It was the first time he ever saw someone disapprove. "...If you talk to Moriarty, he'd know more. He's over by the shelves." Her eyes took in the figure of the gray haired man at the back of the bar.

"I'll be sure to do that..." She stood up and went to speak with Moriarty, but turned back around to Gob. "Hey Gob..." The ghoul looked up from cleaning the counter from where she had sat.

"Yeah?"

"If you have any trouble with _you know who,_ please tell me. You don't deserve that, okay?" Her heart ached at the thought of someone hitting him. _Were his ears deceiving him? Was she offering to protect him?_ He had never heard of such a thing, but he accepted it none the less. Gob nodded and watched her walk over to Moriarty. The ghoul only hoped that she would be back in the days to come. It was nice to talk to someone friendly for a change.

* * *

 **I'm currently editing the other chapters of this story at the moment. I want to be sure to catch grammatical errors as best as possible, even so far as to using a text to speech document reader. It really helps having chapters read to you! Thanks for stopping by and I'll be sure to update soon!**

 **Coverart for this story will be posted as soon as I've drawn it up! :)**


	3. Following in His Footsteps Part II

Chapter 3: 

Following in His Footsteps

Part II

Moriarty had been somewhat helpful, even if he irritated her. Now the girl had some vague idea about her father's whereabouts, but wasn't exactly sure how to feel about some of the other things the man had said. That she hadn't been born in the Vault and that it wasn't her first home. Strangely enough, that was the part the girl was the most calm about. Maybe it was because there was so much going on in her mind already that she couldn't process it. Or maybe it was that in the back of her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about how Moriarty abused Gob...

"Order up!" A voice shouted. A paper bag was set down in front of the girl. She picked it up and made her way home, glad that the Brass Lantern had still been open. Her stomach growled ravenously and she all but inhaled her dinner once she got home. Once her trash had been disposed of, she made her way up the stairs, her feet dragging all the while.

"Can I get you anything Madam?" Wadsworth asked behind her as she stepped into her room.

"No thank you Wadsworth." He then promptly went back to work as the girl pried off her boots, her leg holster, and vault suit. She laid down on the bed after turning off the lights, pulling the blankets up to her chin. For hours, the girl lay awake, a hollow feeling in her chest.

Her mind slowly replayed the days events, tears welling up in her eyes. A sad lump formed in her throat, causing it to feel dry. _'...Water, that's what I need...'_ However, as she opened her mouth to call for Wadsworth, a heaving sob left her lips. The floodgates were opened and tears spilled out, cascading down her cheeks. Grief poured over her in waves as unruly sobs left her. She had lost so much that day and felt so alone as a result. All the girl wanted was someone to tell her it was going to be okay, that she was going to make it, and that she was going to survive. She wanted to hear her father say, _'I love you.'_ The girl eventually cried herself to sleep, the whirring sounds of Wadsworth floating into the cool, night air.

* * *

"...Good Morning Madam, what can I do for you?" A robotic voice asked, drawing Serah out of her dream. She was actually somewhat thankful, her dreams far less comforting than she would have hoped. The girl sat up, her brown tresses a tangled mess.

"I'd like something to drink please." Wadsworth seemed to become more lively and soon passed her a bottle of purified water.

"Certainly Madam, here you are!" He chirped happily as she uncapped it and took a long swallow. Once it was gone, she tossed the empty bottle into a nearby trash can and dismissed the robot. "You have yourself a fine day Madam!" The robot then floated off to another part of the house.

For a few minutes, the girl sat in silence, hands over her face. She had cried so much last night, but there was also a huge weight lifted off her chest. Her body was sore and achy as a result, but she had gotten some time to process what had happened. While a few feelings still lingered, she marginally felt better than yesterday. After giving into a great sigh, she made her way into the bathroom to have a proper shower, not liking the desert-y smell that had settled upon her.

Once finished, her fingers deftly flew through her hair as she braided it and laid the braid over her right shoulder. Her stomach growled, longing for breakfast and a chance to settle. Regretfully she pulled on her dirty clothes and headed out the door.

The sun shone brightly as it did before, drawing people out of their homes for the day, the Vault Dweller included. She gave small smiles to people in passing to which they looked at her like she was a two headed cow...Or Brahmin as she had learned later on. Her steps echoed on the metal catwalk just before she found herself inside Craterside Supply. It was a small shop and was dustier than the Wasteland itself, but like the shop keeper, it seemed to have character.

"Hey! You're that stray from the Vault everyone's talkin' about!" the red haired woman said, her tone adenoidal and squeaky. "I haven't seen one of you for years!" Serah could only stare at her, taking into account that this woman seemed to be an acquired taste. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Moira Brown."

"Serah." the girl replied holding out her hand. Moria took it and returned the handshake. "What exactly do you do? I can't really tell..." Moira didn't seem to notice her confusion and cheerfully answered her question.

"I run Craterside Supply, but I also like to do research and a bit of tinkering. Maybe you'll be able to help me some time." Serah felt a little skeptical but she wouldn't refuse. She could certainly use all the caps she could get. The girl nodded in agreement. "Good! I'll be sure to let you know when I need help! What can I do for you today?"

"I actually need some new clothes if you have them and some detergent." Moria nods and gestures for the girl to follow her to a back room. Shirts and pants were hung from bars on a nearby wall. The woman pulls a few things off the wall comparing them to the petite woman beside her to determine her size. She finds a few shirts and pants for her and fresh underclothes.

"I've been trying get rid of some of these for so long. Since this is your first visit, I'll sell'em at a discount." The pair makes their way back to the front of the store and Moira sets the pile on the counter and turns to grab two boxes of Abraxo detergent. "Anything else?" Serah's blue eyes sifts through the stock behind Moira and her eyes settle on a box of 10 mm bullets.

"The box of 10 mm's if you please." Moira nods and bags everything up after adding it up on the register.

"That'll be 35 caps." Serah digs into her pocket, pulling out the pouch that Simms gave her yesterday, laying the caps on the counter. After that she had 30 caps left, remembering she had bought dinner last night.

"Thanks Moira." the girl told her, grabbing the bag. Moira nodded and went back to work as the girl left her shop.

Serah soon made her way back to the Brass Lantern, buying what she could to stock her cold box, leaving her with no cash and her arms full. She made the trek back home, soon putting everything away. However before she left again to speak with Walter, the girl shrugged off all her dirty belongings, pulling on some of the new ones she bought from Moira. The girl gave herself a quick once over, approving of the gray tank top and brown cargo pants. It would probably be easier to work in anyway. Before she left, she grabbed a Dandy Apple and Brahmin cheese for her breakfast and headed out once more.

Walter seemed to be thrilled when she showed up at the processing plant ready to go. He took her on a tour and showed her the ropes or at least as much as he could. The man had a particular job in mind for her today. The leaks had come back again and were definitely harder to fix them by yourself, but with this girl, it would certainly save time.

"I have an extra tool box in my office, go get it and follow me." Serah nodded and did as she was told, soon making her way back to Walter. The pair walked out side and down a few iron catwalks before finding air and water spraying from a pipe. "I need your help to fix these leaks around town. I had repaired them somewhat yesterday, but it's easier if there's two people. Think you can handle that?"

"Yeah. This used to happen sometimes in the Vault living facilities...You don't happen to have any scrap metal do you? Or welding tools and spare gloves?"

"I actually do, I'll be right back." Walter told her, setting down his own tool box next to the other. Serah got to work, doing as much as she could before the man came back with an arm load. He handed her a mask and she pulled it onto her head, slipped on the gloves, and then took the blowtorch from the man. "What exactly are you doing?" He asked her, finger on his chin.

"Sometimes our pipes couldn't handle the extra pressure and we had to reinforce them...But it was harder to do by yourself in the tight spaces...I just figured since these pipes are much bigger, they could use all the help they could get."

"Smart girl..." Walter said with a smirk, he knelt down on the ground next to her, grabbing the second welding mask and slipping it on. "Let's get to work then, there's quite a few of these and we need to fix'em by sundown." Serah nodded and pulled her mask down, then turned on the torch.

* * *

"That was the last one." Walter told his new apprentice as he stood up, wiping his face with a rag to rid it of dirt and grime. She took her mask off, her hair clinging to her face in wet strings, pieces of her braid falling out. Black smudges covered her shirt, parts of her face, and the gloves she promptly took off and stuffed into her back pocket. "You did a good job today." He reached into his pocket, handing her some caps. "200 caps..." Her eyes went wide.

"Th-thanks. I was glad to help...It takes my mind off everything." The man nodded, understanding. The girl tucked the caps away in one of her pockets.

"Well, I'm glad to have you. It's nice to have a second set of hands again. Ones that actually know what they're doing." Serah laughed and it reminded Walter of the daughter he lost long ago.

"Don't worry, if I don't know, I'll ask...Did you need me to do anything else?" The man shook his head, tucking the rag away.

"Nope, we're good. Just make sure to keep coming in. You've spoiled me with your help and remember if you find scrap metal whenever you leave, I'll pay you for it."

"Got ya. See you later Walter." Serah was glad that the work day was over with and she was glad to have caps once again. However, she was going to set 100 of it aside for searching for her father...Something told her Moriarty knew a few other things that would help her, but it was a matter of getting him to talk. However at the moment, she just needed something to drink and she found herself walking into the saloon.

Her eyes sifted around, seeing no sign of Gob. The girl's heart sank ever so slightly for just a moment till she saw him come out of the back room. She sat down where she had yesterday and watched him serve the other patrons first. A bright toothy smile formed on her face once he came over to her and his heart fluttered. It was nice to see her friendly face again.

"Good to see ya. Can I get you anything? You look like you've been through the ringer again." The ghoul took notice of the smudges across her face in certain places, but to be honest, she still looked...nice...He shook his head. _What was wrong with him?_ He had only just met her yesterday, no need in thinking stuff like that.

"I'll take a drink, whatever you think is best. After today, I could use a bit of relaxing time." She watched as Gob pulled out a brown bottle, setting it on the counter. He soon retrieved a bottle opener and popped the cap off before pushing it to her. Serah grabbed it and took a swig. It wasn't nearly as comforting as the drink yesterday, but it was no matter. Granted, she rarely ever drank when she hit the right age last year, but it seemed appropriate if she wanted to be able to speak with one of the few people that had treated her nicely so far.

"Thank you Gob..." She soon pulled out the appropriate amount of caps and handed them to him. He tucked them away in the nearby register."

"So what got you looking so-" He shrugged, not finding the right words. She chuckled and rested her chin in her left hand.

"Walter at the processing plant hired me to be his assistant. We ended up fixing the leaks around town." She ran her free hand through her bangs fixing them to see her friend better. "The water pressure should be better for everyone for a while."

"That's good..." The conversation lulled and Gob felt himself panic. For two days in a row, someone had actually wanted to talk to him. The terrible part was that he was no good at small talk because of that, but thankfully she kept it going.

"It was refreshing and I felt useful. I did my best to help around the Vault but..." She shrugged. "It's not much use if everyone's already assigned to something." the girl took a few more swallows of her drink. After a few minutes, her head felt fuzzy, but thankfully it didn't hamper the conversations she had with Gob. It was nice, having someone to talk to like this. Serah found he was similar to Amata in the sense that he was easy to talk to, he didn't judge her for the things she had to say.

"What about you Gob?" She watched as his eyes widened. "Surely you're not here all night. Anything you do in particular to relax?" Gob was shocked even further, no one had ever asked him that before. A few calls from patrons caught his attention and he did his best to quickly serve them so he could get back to the brunette at the bar. He swallowed hard, daring to answer.

"...I uh...Sometimes...I read..." The ghoul watched as she sat up straighter, her interest clear. _Did she like to do that too?_

"Any suggestions?" A timid smile was upon his face and Serah found that her heart lightened and thudded behind her rib cage.

"...Um...Paradise Lost is good..." He forced his hands into his pockets to keep from twiddling them nervously. "...Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor is pretty good...It's funny...I have an extra copy...If-if you want."

"If you don't mind. Then we'd have something else to talk about." He watched as she finished her drink and flashed her pearly whites. His face felt warm in his cheeks, which felt odd considering what he was. But he ignored it and excused himself, running upstairs to his room, frantically searching for the book. Once he returned, he walked over to where she was sitting and handed it to her, then she stood.

"Thanks Gob, I'll be sure to read it as soon as I can...I'll see you around okay?" Gob just stared at her, taking in her features. _What was happening to him?_ "I'm afraid sleep is calling my name." He eventually came back to reality.

"Uh yeah...see you...smoothskin..." Serah smiled and gave him a slight wave before returning home to have dinner and pass out from exhaustion. It had been a good first day as an official Megaton citizen.

* * *

Several days go by and Serah has found her stride, a daily routine has been formed and the girl finds it more refreshing each day. The Vault had become oppressive. Not a single day would go by without someone saying _'Born in the Vault, Die in the Vault...Only the Overseer..._ _Blah, Blah, Blah...'._ Everyone moved around like automatons, not speaking their mind or stepping out of place save for herself or the Tunnel Snakes.

In Megaton it was different. The people spoke their minds freely and were able to come and go as they pleased. She realized that this is what life was supposed to be like. It wasn't supposed to be something where it felt as though you couldn't breathe and were stuffed in a tin. Her heart relished each moment, though her mind would constantly remind her of why she was now in the Capitol Wasteland. Her father...Serah sighed, pushing it away for now. She hadn't been able to gain anymore info out of Moriarty thus far. Maybe she should see if Moira needed help. She had mentioned something about a survival guide yesterday...

"You look like you're thinking awful hard." A suave and cool voice intruded her thoughts, making her jump slightly. She looked up and saw Nova taking an inhale on her cigarette. Soon a whitish-gray cloud entered the air. "May I?" the woman gestured to the chair that was empty at Serah's table. The girl shrugged, not really caring. Nova may be unorthodox, but she hadn't been unkind to her. Now that Burke had vacated his usual table, it seemed less daunting being in the corner.

Nova watched as Serah's eyes occasionally drifted to the bar stools which were full, Gob serving the customers. She smiled to herself, knowing where this was going, but who was she to say anything? It was probably best to let it happen on its own. Granted if push came to shove, then she'd do her part. However, she doubted that the ghoul and the girl even realized what was happening between them. Nova herself did know of love despite her profession, but the taste had become bitter after a bad relationship. She finished her cigarette and doused the bud in the nearby ashtray before starting a conversation with the girl across from her.

"So how you liking Megaton so far?" Serah pulled her gaze from the bar and turned her attention to the redhead. A timid smile appeared on the girls face, unable to hide her enthusiasm.

"It's a nice change of pace. I feel like I have a purpose here..." Nova saw a twinkle in the girls eye as she began to gab on and on...And honestly it was refreshing having someone like her around. Though the two ladies didn't know one another very well, it was nice having someone close to her age to talk to. "What about you Nova?"

"What?" She asked, raising a sculpted brow.

"Do you like it here?" The woman shrugs.

"It is what it is...I made the mistake of borrowing money from _you know who_ and here it is five years later..." She pauses, seeing a peculiar look on the girls face. It wasn't pity but she almost looked forlorn, slight frown on her face. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"I just...You should have the chance to live your life for you, ya know? Not do something because someone forces you to...Have you ever thought about-"

"Stopping?" She nods, but Serah sees a flicker of heartbreak on Nova's face before it quickly disappears. "...Not like I can with what I still owe." There's a brief silence before the brunette across from her breaks it. Nova feels slightly shocked at the nineteen year old's offer, but something in her gut tells her it's genuine.

"Well if you ever need a break or whatever to escape, you and Gob are always welcome at my place. It isn't much, but I wouldn't mind the company." Serah smiles and for the first time in a long time Nova feels a bit of self worth well up in her.

"I might just take you up on that..." The girl then stands up, stretching before going to leave, stopping when Nova speaks up. "Where are you going?"

"I promised Moira I'd help her out. Say hi to Gob for me?" Nova nods and watches the brunette leave. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Gob watching her leave as well almost like a puppy does watching its master. The woman chuckled to herself, as she got up and made her way to the bar. Who'd would've thought one person could start so much change just by being kind.

* * *

Helping Moira for the day had been easy at first, especially since the woman gave Serah the armored vault suit. It made her feel more comfortable about traveling outside of Megaton, that and her Pip-Boy kept track of every destination that she went to. The excessive amount of rads had been no problem and not even collecting the frag mine had been an issue. It was the fact that now the brunette stood outside the Super Duper Mart. Something about the run down grocery gave her the creeps.

"...This had better be worth it..." She said to herself before she stepped inside, pistol drawn. The market was even more run down inside, lights flickering over head. Her heart tried to break out of her rib cage, but Serah ignored it, she had a job to do. Besides, whoever or whatever was in here, would give her more practice at shooting among other things.

"Who's there?!" She heard a voice shout and the girl quickly ducked under a nearby cashier counter. Her breath slowed and she waited before taking a quick peek and then ducking back down under the counter before being seen. "...I gotta stop taking so much jet..." _'Raiders...That's just what I need...Best do a quick count...'_ She quickly popped her head back up and counted at least six of them on the main floor...Of course that didn't account for any of them that might be hiding elsewhere. Her right foot lightly tapped on a bottle and a light bulb went off in her head. She had collected a few grenades and clipped them on her belt. If she could gather them all together, maybe... _'Doesn't hurt to try...'_

She grabbed the bottle with her right hand and tossed it as far as she could by the frozen food bins and then grabbed one of the grenades off her belt and waited for the right moment. Several pairs of footsteps ran to see where the noise came from.

"I coulda swore it came from over here!" the girl carefully stood and unpinned the grenade, then threw it in the same direction she had the glass bottle, and ducked back under the counter. It was silent until one of the Raiders realized what had happened at the last moment.

"Oh Sh*t! It's-"

BOOM...The building shook slight from the blast and Serah waited for the reverb to stop before sneaking further into the store only to be met with a gun at her back. She raised her hands.

"Well, well, well..." A deep voice said from behind her. She really needed to work on being more observant. "Turn 'round nice an' slow little girl..." Serah did as she was told and wish she hadn't. This was possibly one of the most ugly men she had ever seen and she couldn't control the slight sneer of disgust that leapt onto her face. "Hey, that's not very nice!" The man smacked her across the face. Granted it hurt, but something sprung to her mind. He wasn't very quick...nor did he seem very bright...she could use this.

"Would you just get this all over with already?" He moved closer to her and she smirked. The man hadn't seen her move in a flash, grabbing her pistol and shoving it under his chin before firing. His body jerked and began to fall and the girl moved out of the way just in time before his body could fall on her. Her hands quickly searched for anything that might be useful and came up empty, save for a handful of caps. His gun was junk, no bullets either. Definitely stupid.

Clearing out the rest of the market had been no easy feat, it was bigger than it looked. However, finding what Moira was after had been the easy part of the journey. Serah found a mesh bag behind one of the stock counters and began to place everything inside it, when a shot rang out. Her mind didn't register the pain straight away as she swiveled to find a Raider woman behind her, gun hoisted. Adrenaline pumped through the girls veins and her hand deftly picked up a nearby pipe and she then ran at the woman, which took the attacker by surprise as the pipe connected with her temple. The Raider crumpled to the ground.

Serah dropped the pipe on the ground and gave herself a once over, finding the wound. Blood was soaking through the fabric at her right shoulder. "...Fantastic..." She quickly made her way back to the bag of belongings she'd collected for Moira, trying to stay as calm as possible. Her hands soon found the first aid kit and she opened it up. She then shrugged off the right arm of the vault suit and drew up her shirt. From what she could see, the wound was bleeding somewhat heavily and the girl tried to stem the bleeding and patched it up as best as she could. Pain and panic beginning to pick at her mind, adrenaline wearing off. She needed to get back to Megaton and fast. If only she had paid attention to her father more when he taught her first aid basics all those years ago...

* * *

Thankfully, despite being shot and carrying a heavy load, the girl made it back to Megaton in one piece. However she could deal without the pain and agony that came from her right shoulder. Stars began to peek out from behind the clouds as she trudged her way down to Moira's, making it just before she closed. Serah set the bag down on the counter and took her payment from Moira, rushing out the door before the woman could ask for any details. The young woman made her way to the clinic as fast as possible and banged on the door. It soon opened, revealing a frowned faced Doc Church.

"You look fine." Serah furrowed her brow and frowned deeply as she held her shoulder. It throbbed and felt as though it were on fire.

"Are you going to help me or not?" the man rolled his eyes and gestured for her to come in. She sat down on the nearest bed and waited for the man to come back. He returned and pulled up a stool and a tray table with the supplies he needed.

"Sleeve and shirt please." Serah complied, revealing her poor patch job. He shook his head. "This is the worst fix-it-yourself I've ever seen."

"Excuse me for being in a hurry..." She said between gritted teeth, obviously in pain. Doc Church took no offense at her tone, well aware it was the wound talking. The girl flinched slightly as he pulled the gauze and tape off. He stood and examined the front and back of the wound.

"It looks like it went straight through, so that's the good part. Nothing seems to be damaged. You can still move your arm and fingers right?" She nods and swallows hard, daring to ask.

"The bad?"

"You're not going to be doing much of anything for a while, not until this heals up." She sighs and sits still as he begins to patch up the wound better than she had. "Come back every once in a while so I can check on it and change the dressings...What were you doing to get shot?"

"Working for Moira...Scavenging Super Duper Mart." Doc Church chuckled lightly and Serah found herself shocked. He had seemed so prickly all the time in the short while that she had known him.

"To each their own I suppose...You should be good to go. Take a few of these med-x's every once in a while for the pain. But don't over do it. You don't need to get addicted and then I'll have to help you all over again."

"Don't sound so excited." She replied snarkily like Doc had done. The man rolled his eyes and set the medicine down beside her.

"Get your shirt and suit sleeve back on and get out of my clinic." He replied, holding back a chuckle. This girl was growing on him. She could be chipper one minute and verbally spar with you the next. She gathered herself together and thanked him for his help and made her way home. There wasn't anyway she was in the mood to go to the Saloon tonight. Once home, she took a med-x and fell asleep on the sofa without even changing, glad that this long day was finally over.

* * *

 **Any thoughts so far? If not, that's okay too! Thank you for reading it anyway! :)**


	4. Following in His Footsteps Part III

Chapter 4

Following in His Footsteps 

Part III

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Serah jolted awake and she hissed with pain as the memory came flooding back of being shot. She gently rubbed her shoulder and made her way to her front door, her vault suit sleeves now tied around her waist. The girl was somewhat surprised at who she found in front of her.

"Nova?" The redhead pushed past the girl and made her way to the sofa to sit down.

"The one and only...I see you had other plans last night?" Serah saw her pointing to the Med-X. The girl closed the door and made her way to sit down next to her friend.

"It's not like that...Doctors orders." the girl pulled her shirt back slightly, revealing the gauze.

"I can see that." Nova replied, also taking into account that Serah's shirt was bloodstained and had a hole in it. She noticed a bruise across the girls left cheek as well. "You look like crap."

"Huh. Thanks a lot...Why are you here?" Serah asked, eyebrow raised.

"You invited me right?" Nova pulled out a cigarette and went to light it, but stopped at the look she was given. "You mind?"

"Why don't we go outside?" The woman shrugged and followed Serah outside. It seemed it would be a somewhat gloomy day. Dark clouds had rolled in, hiding the sun and the heat. They both sat down at the table just outside the door of Serah's house, watching the people from her overlook. Nova promptly lit the cigarette. "Is everything alright?"

"With me yeah, Gob not so much." Serah felt worry settle in her chest.

"What happened?" Nova smile lightly.

"You guys have been gabbing on every evening since you got here and you didn't yesterday. I think he's attached." the redhead watched as Serah's face turned an unholy shade of red. "It's alright, I explained you had to work is all. He seemed to calm down after that. He would've come, but someone had to stock up the bar."

"...I'm trying to save up to find my father. I need all the odd jobs I can get..." Nova nodded.

"I can appreciate that...Though I don't think anyone'll be too keen to find out that you've been shot. You have been such a comfort...to everyone else that is." Serah eyed Nova warily. The twenty five year old soon found the brunettes hand on her forehead.

"Are you feeling alright Nova? I think you're delusional with a fever." Nova smacked the girls hand away and Serah laughed hard enough to put tears in her eyes. The woman soon tossed her cigarette and stood.

"I should get back. Will you be over later?" Serah nodded.

"It's not like I can do anything else right now." the girl carefully rotated her arm, flinching at the slight pull of pain. "Who knows, maybe Moriarty will feel sorry for me and tell me what he's hiding about Dad." Nova rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Let me know how that goes for you." They bid each other goodbye and Serah retreated back into her house. She got herself cleaned up and in fresh clothes. A faded blue shirt and black cargo pants and gray socks. Her hair was left down to dry and she found comfort again on the sofa, her eyes slipping closed once more.

* * *

Gob lost track of how many times his eyes would flicker to the door of the saloon, waiting for Serah to show up. Nova had told him she was coming tonight and he had done his best to hide his excitement, lest Moriarty use it against him. Ever since the girl came to town almost a week ago, his shifts seemed more tolerable and as a result, He and Nova were becoming better acquainted. Maybe even friends and that also included the nineteen year old vault dweller. It was nice to be a part of something.

He had also been dealing with a bit of worry in his stomach when Nova had also told him that Serah had been shot yesterday when she was out of Megaton. _Was she really okay? Was it too much of a struggle for her to come tonight?_ If so, maybe he could go and see if she was alright...By talking with the redheaded woman, he had come to find that she and himself were invited to stop by whenever they wanted. _It couldn't hurt, could it?_ Gobs eyes soon flickered to the door again, hearing it open. His heart drummed quickly when he saw her coming in, holding the door open for the person behind her.

The ghoul watched her smile as the person thanked her, dimples appearing on her cheeks. Her laughter rang out as the person she held the door for seemed to tell a joke. His eyes drank in her appearance, taking note of the Tunnel Snakes leather jacket she wore, complimenting her blue shirt and black pants. The ghoul noticed her brown hair was pulled up into a braid that seemed to look like a crown on her head. Gob made himself tear his eyes away, taking care of patrons and cleaning glasses. It wasn't right, him staring like that...But he couldn't help it. Something about her made his heart feel warm and happy.

For the first time in years, there was finally a source of light in Megaton. Because of her, everyone seemed to be discovering how good this town might actually be...He hadn't wanted to, but maybe he should share what else he knew about her father. However there was the problem of Moriarty. Gob had no interest in being caught or beaten by him...But maybe-

"Hey Gob." He jumped finding the girl before him in her usual seat at the bar. It was then he noticed the bruising around her left eye. There was no missing the blueish purple hues on her pale skin. "I'm sorry about yesterday...I should've said something..."

"Are you okay? That looks like it hurts." He pointed to the left side of his face and she lightly fingered hers. Gob saw her flinch just a fraction before shrugging it off.

"Honestly, it's just sore...The gun shot hurts a little more, but I promise I'm going to take it easy. Now I'll have a chance to read that book you gave me." She smiled softly. "How was it last night?" He shrugged.

"Same old same old...Someone asks for a drink, I get it for them, they pay, and they leave..."

"No stories? No bar fights?" She teased, raising an eyebrow. Serah saw the wheels turn about in his head.

"Actually had to toss out a drifter once. He got severely drunk, started dancing on the bar and knocked drinks over on some people. They weren't too pleased." She gave into a few chuckles at the anecdote.

"I wish I could have seen that. I can only imagine how ridiculous it was." Gob nodded. The conversation was now at a stand still, the ghoul unsure of how to continue the conversation. He soon asked her the only thing he could think of.

"...Do you want a drink?" He was surprised when he saw her shake her head.

"I'm afraid alcohol won't mix well with the Med-X. I don't want to risk it." Serah was slightly disappointed, it was how she had been able to make their evenings last. She would slowly sip on her drink and they would talk in between customers he served. Her eyes watched him walk to the back room and he came back with a few bottles in between his fingers. Gob set three of the four bottles under the counter and promptly used a bottle opener, sliding the opened bottle to her.

"I've been saving them..." He watched as her eyes took in the drink. Serah studied the bottle, silently reading what was written in white on the red label. _Nuka-Cola_. She was confused slightly, _what on earth was this?_

"This is a drink?" Gob nodded.

"It's a soda and actually pretty popular...It's few and far between that we get any, but I tend to keep them back for patrons who don't give me a lotta crap. I keep it in a cold box in the back." She nodded and took the bottle, taking a long drink. It was actually somewhat refreshing as the drink fizzed in her mouth and burned all the way down, in a good way. The girl set the bottle down on the counter and it was half gone. Gob noticed her eyes were wide and the look on her face was odd.

"...That was..." He hung on her every word. "...So...GOOD. I've never had anything like that before!" There was a twinkle in her eyes that matched the excitement her face now showed. "I wish I would have known about how good this was! I would have searched inside the machine I passed at Super Duper Mart!" Gob felt a twinge of delight well up inside him.

"I'm glad you liked it. If I come across anymore, I'll keep'em back for _you_." She locked eyes with him and smiled in a way that he hadn't seen on anyone's face in quite some time. A genuine, heartfelt smile that showed her appreciation.

"Thank you so much Gob. I mean it. You've been so kind to me. I'm glad to know you." Words failed him and he was somewhat thankful when a customer at the other end of the bar called for him. Serah watched Gob walk away and she chuckled to herself, she had probably broken him with the compliment. However her father had taught her to be kind, no matter what someone looked like or acted like...Though he also taught her to stand up for herself and those she cared about.

She took to finishing the bottle of soda on the counter, soon turning back to conversations with Gob as customers soon began to leave, the Saloon closing for the night. Nova soon came downstairs and sat next to the girl and while the ghoul cleaned up and flipped chairs to set them on the tables, she and Serah began their own conversation.

Once Gob finished, Nova suggested that the three of them play cards, Moriarty having retired a little while earlier. Gob was unsure until Serah said she didn't mind staying a little longer to do so, ignoring the dull ache beginning in her right shoulder. Several hours go by, Nova winning most of the games they played.

"I still think you're cheating." Serah proclaimed ruefully as she sorted through the cards in her hand. Gob's raspy voice filtered into the air.

"I agree with her." Nova looked at the pair smirking as she laid down her cards.

"For the love of..." Serah tossed her cards on the table, reaching for her third soda, polishing it off.

"I give up..."

"You either have it or you don't..."Nova shrugged, inhaling on her cigarette. It was quiet for a moment before the redhead spoke up again. "Hey kid, you find anything out from Moriarty tonight?" Serah shook her head.

"I didn't ask him...He seemed to be in some sorta mood." Serah waved a hand almost as if she were swatting a fly. "I'll talk to him tomorrow." Nova noticed Gob staring off into space, biting his lip slightly. He seemed as though he wanted to share something and Nova took that as her cue to go upstairs to her room.

"I wish you luck then...I'm going to bed." She doused her cigarette and made her way upstairs. Gob swallowed hard as he felt Serah's eyes on him. It was a risk but he had seen the disappointment in the girls eyes when Nova asked about her father. He would take the risk of being caught if she could get whatever closure she was searching for.

"...Look...I wasn't sure if I could trust you at first...Don't be mad for keeping this to myself." Serah was now all ears, her heart beating rapidly. _Was it about her father?_ Before she could even stop herself, the words flew out of her mouth.

"Gob, if you know anything about my father at all, please tell me. I need to know." Her heart swelled with emotion, the first sign of anything about her father was in front of her. He nodded, his eyes breaking away from her, staring at his shoes.

"...I was like you once...I wandered into town looking for an escape from this stupid joke of a body I'm trapped in...Now look at me..." Serah felt tears spring to her eyes. _Was that what he really thought of himself? That he was a joke?_ It broke her heart because to her, he was as human as anyone else. He saw the look on her face out of the corner of his eye. A bit of frustration bubbled up in him, he didn't want pity.

"It's not pity." Gob now locked eyes with her. _How on earth did she read him so quickly? Was he that transparent?_ He waited for her to explain and was surprised when she took his left hand, giving it a small squeeze. "It breaks my heart that you think of yourself like that. You are a great friend and shame on anyone who has made you feel less of a person. You are not a joke, not to me."

 _She thought of him as a person?_ Not a ghoul or a zombie as most would call him. She specifically said _'person'_. Courage welled up in him again and he forged ahead, not wanting to overthink telling her about what he knew.

"...Moriarty keeps a terminal in one of the back rooms. He keeps track of all the goings on here in town. Maybe if you get on to the terminal, he might have something about your dad." He paused. "If Moriarty suspects that I told you, I'm a dead ghoul..." The pair stood and he found himself surprised that her arms were suddenly around him. Her breath felt hot as she spoke, head resting on his chest.

"Thank you Gob and I'll make sure to keep it quiet. He won't know that you told me." His arms stayed by his sides, unsure of what to do. She let him go and he sort of wished that she hadn't.

"Now would be a good time." Gob whispered, his tone serious. "He's sleeping and would be none the wiser. I c-can keep watch." Though he something told him not to, he ignored it. His want to help her was overcoming his fearfulness. She nodded and he led the way to the back room, opening the door for her. Serah saw the terminal and quickly went to work, fingers flying across the keys. Her mind sifted through the words and after three tries, deduced what the correct password was.

"If he does come, you tell him I forced you to open this door and threatened to kill you and him if you didn't let me in." She told Gob and he agreed to do so. "I won't have you hurt on my account." He smiled softly at this and was glad to have someone else who cared for him like _Carol_ used to do.

The girl promptly went back to work, searching through files as quickly as she could. She rubbed her eyes, sleep trying to call to her, but she had to finish this. When it seemed to be a bust, Serah had found it, a file on her father: **James (101).** One specific passage in that file stuck out like a sore thumb:

 _"...I told him about Galaxy News Radio in the ruins of D.C. and that guy Three-Dog...Then like that, he was gone again..."_

"...I've got to go to D.C." she spoke aloud. Gob turned to her, listening. "I've found him." Tears sprang to her eyes and a small smile tugged at her lips. He was glad to help, but sadness tugged at his heart strings as she would be gone for quite some time. However, once she found her father, maybe she would return.

Serah was grateful that he had helped her and was unsure how she could repay Gob, but no matter how long it took, she would find a way.


	5. Galaxy News Radio Part I

**Sorry for the lack of posting or replying in PM's. I was working as well as being well being sick for a few days last week. I'm doing by best to keep updating on this story... For some of the later chapters, I'm having to play through Fallout 3 again to remember some of the dialogue, thanks for bearing with me and stopping by to read this fanfic! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Galaxy News Radio 

Part I

Serah lost track of the days it took to heal from her trip to Super Duper Mart. It wasn't that she hadn't minded resting up or anything, but the boredom she felt from being cooped up in Megaton was unbearable. After finding the information about her father on Moriarty's terminal, she had wanted to head out straight away, only the few hundred caps she had saved up in her pocket. However, Nova of all people convinced her to wait, reminding her that she wasn't invincible or very well trained just yet.

The girl sighed as she closed the book she had been reading, her mind too preoccupied with the following day. She would finally be leaving for D.C. and the girl could only hope that her father had had some sense to linger there, but her heart told her otherwise. Everything she needed was already packed and set by the lockers near her front door. The only thing that remained was to utter brief goodbyes.

Serah's eyes watered and she felt a frown tug at her lips. The thought of leaving the few friends she had made here broke her heart. After all, there was no promise of tomorrow or that she would return. Nova had become a good friend, her best friend even, and had supplied her with information and rumors from her "patrons" as Serah liked to call them. Several bits of the info had led to finds of caps for Serah's savings.

Walter was a good boss and seemed glad to have her around. The girl had already told him of her plans and the man assured her she would always have a job with him. He had even teased of making sure that there would be plenty of jobs when she came back, whenever that may be.

However, there was _one person_ in particular that Serah didn't know what she was going to say when she said her goodbyes to _him_ tonight...Her heart thumped madly and cheeks burned at the thought. _What was happening to her?_ Even in the past, with Butch, she hadn't ever felt like this...

* * *

 _Three years ago..._

 _'...There could be worse things than a Pip-Boy programmer...' The sixteen year old thought to herself as she laid on her bed, arm across her eyes. "...I mean Dad did make that joke about being a Garbage Burner earlier..." She brought her arm away from her eyes and looked over at her BB gun and baseball cap that hung on the wall over her desk. Her mind took inventory of her life thus far and she sighed. It seemed uneventful and boring. It wasn't that she didn't like the Vault, her friends and her dad were here. You're born in the Vault, you die in the Vault. No one ever left._

 _However she couldn't help but wonder...Was there more that she was missing in the outside world or was it really gone like everyone said? Would she ever find her other half? She stood up as she heard a knock on the front door. She stretched her limbs, bones popping in a few places. Her feet then pulled her in the direction of the front door. Was Amata supposed to stop by? Had they made plans that she didn't remember-_

 _"...Crap..." She muttered to herself. The girl did have plans, but they weren't with Amata, and they had all but been forgotten until she hit the button to open the door. The boy stood several heads taller than she, only being 5'3'' herself. His hair swooped off to the side with pomade, leather jacket glistening slightly under the led's of the Vault. "...Hello Butch..."_

 _"Hey girlie you ready to-"_

 _"Bite me." She watched as his face turned red and he grabbed her wrist before she could move to close the door._

 _"Hey! What's the big idea loser!?" Butch felt the girl across from him yank her arm from his hand, her own face so red it was almost purple._

 _"I was fine with going on a date with you tonight, till you started messing with Amata. That's where I draw the line. I don't care if you give me crap, but the moment you start messing with my friend-" she poked Butch in the chest with each word. He stared wide eyed at her, no one ever stood up to him except for her. He had asked her out as a joke at first, but was surprised when she said yes. The raven haired boy had given her no reason to be nice to him or anything at all._

 _"Look I meant nothin' by it. I was only funnin' 'round with the boys."_

 _"Amata didn't think it was funny. You should leave before I do something I'll regret." They squared off at each other, tension heightening between the pair._

 _"You gonna make me?" Her blood boiled and she quickly drew her right hand into a fist and in a flash, it connected with Butch's face._

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

 _"Come in." James continued to scribble on a few medical charts before moving to typing a few things out on the terminal that sat on his desk. "Just a moment...There we go..." He turned to face the person standing in front of his desk. "What can I do for you to-"_

 _"...Hi Daddy..." The man shook his head to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Before him stood his daughter and she was a complete mess. Her left eye had been blackened, blood trails came from her nose, and her bottom lip was split, slightly swollen. The man sighed before standing, retrieving a first aid kit, and gestured for her to go out of his office to sit on a medical bed._

 _It was silent save for slight hisses of pain coming from the girl as her father dressed her wounds. Once that was over, it was silent for even longer as he merely stared at her, a finger on his lips. She looked so much like her mother. Deep blue eyes and wavy brown hair resting on her shoulders. Although, the spunk and slight magnetism for trouble seemed to come from his side._

 _The man soon came out of his thoughts and noticed the worried look on his daughters face. He supposed he should say something or at the very least, find out how she came to look like she had been used as a punching bag._

 _"I don't suppose you'll tell me what happened? I believe earlier this morning you weren't the color of bruised Dandy Apples." James did his best not to let the smile tugging at the corners of his lips come through._

 _"...I got into a fight with Butch...He asked me out a few days ago and I said yes..."_

 _"A date?" Oh how she had grown over the years... "With Butch?" He watched as she rolled her eyes and furrowed her brow. He chuckled and motioned for her to continue._

 _"I know he teases me and everything...But the pool of people for dating is kind of...limited...I wanted to see if I felt anything toward him..." She shook her head to get herself back on track. "...Anyway, he was messing with Amata today and when he came to pick me up, I let him know I wasn't okay with it...I told him to leave...I warned him...He just... He makes me too angry..."_

 _"I don't doubt it..." James said sitting down on the medical bed next to his daughter, wrapping an arm around her. "...So...were you ever going to tell me when you started dating?" this elicited an exasperated sigh._

 _"...Daddy..." she looked over at her father. "Am I in trouble? If it helps, Butch looks a lot worse." He chuckled and looked back at her, studying the bruises on her face._

 _"I think the bruises are punishment enough...And dare I say, the Overseer might even thank you if it quiets Butch for a bit...But next time, please be more careful..." She nodded and hugged her father. Maybe life wasn't as boring as she had thought. Now to just avoid Butch for the rest of her life..._

* * *

"You look like you're thinking hard." A familiar voice filtered into the air, bringing the girl out of her memory, and Serah looked over her shoulder to see Nova in her doorway, having let herself in. She had been doing that a lot lately, but the girl didn't mind. The older woman had even started making sure she smoked outside before coming in. Granted, that meant scattered cigarette butts on her porch, but Serah figured if she didn't smoke in her house, it was a small price to pay.

Nova saw something in the girls eyes before she turned away. Something almost resembling heartbreak. The red haired woman sighed and made her way over to the couch, sitting next to her friend. She took in how much stronger the girl looked compared to the first day that she had met her, how quickly she had healed from the gunshot...Although the careful doses of med-x probably had something to do with that.

Serah held her face in her hands, her stomach knotting up. Leaving the Vault had been hard, exhausting even, but this...This time it felt as though she was being torn apart. The pair sat silently for what seemed like an eternity, Wadsworth clicking and whirring in the background. It seemed it would be up to Nova to break it. She gently laid a hand on Serah's back and felt how tense the girl was. However, Serah never looked up, a lump in her throat. The girl feared if she looked at her friend now, she would let everything spill out before she had a chance to sort it out herself.

"Look kid, I'm not good at the whole comforting thing or even at the listening thing...You'll be back...Too many loose ends for you here..." Nova shrugged, taking her hand off her friends back, crossing one leg over the other. She could hear Serah take a deep breath in, exhaling before she sat up and looked her in the eye. The girls blue eyes were glassy, full to the brim with teras, but there was a small smile on her face.

"Thanks..." She paused. "Sorry...I don't know what came over me..." Serah stood and Nova followed.

"You just overthink too much is all..." Serah felt Nova tousle her hair and the girl shrugged her friends hand away with a chuckle. "You still up for a card game with me and Gob?"

"Yeah..."

"Come on then." Nova waved for her friend to follow her and they began making their way to the Saloon under the night sky.

* * *

"Finally! Read'em and weep!" Serah proclaimed, throwing her cards down, pulling the poker chips in her direction.

"I knew it would be a bad idea to give you lessons...tsk.." Nova said with a slight frown, lighting another cigarette. "Why'd I let you talk me into that Gob?" The Ghoul shrugged, placing his own cards on the table.

"What can I say?" He stood up and went to retrieve more drinks for the three of them. Serah gathered all the cards and began shuffling them for one last game,

"Don't think you're getting any more money off me this round." Nova promptly pointed at her. Serah raised a sculpted eyebrow, feigning an innocent smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about Nova..." She divvied up the cards and just as she finished, Gob returned with three drinks in hand. He handed one to Serah first and she flashed a smile at him, his heart fluttering for the hundredth time since he met her. "Thanks Gob."

"Don't mention it." He told her as he sat down, sliding Nova her drink, before taking a swig of his own. This round seemed to pass by rather slowly before the trio decided to give up on the cards and just enjoy their drinks and each others company. To be honest, the nightly ritual had become a way for all of them to relax and Gob was thankful for it. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. However at Serah's next words, his heart dropped a little.

"Guys...I have something I need to say..." Her eyes lingered at the chips that sat in front of her, hands absentmindedly playing with one of them. "...I'm..I'm leaving..." Nova said nothing, Serah having already told her the day before, but she knew why the girl phrased it the way she did. Gob had gotten used to the routine he and Serah had and Nova knew it would be difficult if he found out on his own.

"When are you kid?" Nova asked as she put out her cigarette. The brunette swallowed hard and continued, the ache in her chest becoming more apparent.

"...Tomorrow...I'm leaving first thing in the morning..." Gob knew that this was coming, but out of all people, why hadn't she said anything? All this time had passed and nothing... He tried to find his voice, but nothing came out when he opened his mouth. That was until he felt a slight kick from Nova.

"Ouch!" Gob cried out slightly, drawing Serah's attention. Her piercing blue eyes locking onto him, making him stutter. "...I mean...I mean uh...For how long?" He watched as she began playing with one of her pigtail braids, twisting the hair around her fingers.

"I'm not sure...It depends on what I find at GNR...If there's nothing, then I'm back at square one..." Nova had discretely slipped off outside, allowing the pair to talk. She knew that the conversation could go several different ways, but that was Gob and Serah's business.

"...I see..." the Ghoul began to twiddle his fingers under the table. He had a few questions to ask her. _Why didn't you tell me sooner? Will you come back here? Could you stay?_ Gob shook his head at the last one. He definitely couldn't ask her that. She was searching for her father and who was he to deny her that? As a _friend_ who was he to stand in the way of her closure...

"I'm sorry Gob." He looked over at her and her eyes were downcast, voice cracking slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner...I guess I didn't think that I...I'm not sure why I didn't..." She sniffed and couldn't bring herself to look at him. He could only stare at her, not able to come up with words to comfort her. Although, Gob realized right then that she didn't want to leave. That this was not only hard for him or dare he say Nova, but this situation was quite possibly the hardest for the girl before him.

He had observed her in the way that she spoke and carried herself, that she had been putting off this trip. The light that she held in her eyes when she spoke about town compared to when she spoke about leaving to find her father was now present in his mind...Gob soon pushed forward, she had to do this.

"...Don't worry about it _smoothskin_..." He finally told her as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Serah looked up at him, seeing the slight smile on his face and she chuckled slightly, letting go of her braid.

"I thought I told you that you could call me Serah, Gob." He shrugged.

"Old habits die hard I suppose." Serah felt comforted by his raspy voice, more so by the fact he wasn't angry or too upset at her leaving. "I'll keep your stool free and ready for when you come back." She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks...And I'll be expecting a drink when I do."

"Of course."


	6. Galaxy News Radio Part II

**I finally had some time to sit and edit this chapter and I'll have some time today to play the game as well so I can get back to writing this story. Thanks for reading it and feel free to review if you like! I'd love to hear what you think so far! I'll do my best to post again soon.**

* * *

Chapter 6: 

Galaxy News Radio

Part II

As the sun beat down on her, Serah wished that there was a way to travel quickly to where she was headed. Fast travel or something of the like, but alas, this was real life and not a dream. Sweat ran down her face and for the hundredth time, she wiped at it with a bandanna she kept in her back pocket, soon tying it around her head to keep her bangs out of her eyes.

According to her map on her Pip-Boy, the distance to Galaxy News Radio wasn't that far, about two hours on foot. However, Serah knew that there was the possibility of running into trouble or getting lost despite the map. After all, she had lived in a Vault for all that she could remember...Despite the fact that wasn't entirely true. The girl sighed and kept pushing on, following the route she had planned on her Pip-boy map. It would take her past Super Duper Mart and then it was practically a straight shot to D.C. Then once she got there, she would search for Galaxy News Radio.

"Shouldn't be too hard...Right? Right...Now if you could stop talking to yourself..." She muttered under her breath and the girl was especially glad she had in that moment as she approached Super Duper Mart. Her body tensed as her ears caught the sounds of unfamiliar voices. Serah took that as a sign that these people were probably up to no good. Slowly she crept along a wall, hand on the gun in her holster, listening.

"...I'm sure that _little saint_ is around here somewhere. It's just knowing where to look. Once we find her and take her out, we'll be eating well tonight..." Serah found it odd they were looking for someone specific like that. A nagging in her stomach caused her to consider that it might be her, but what were the odds? She wasn't anyone special in the Wastes and she had only been helping out here and there so far, learning the lay of the land. It was probably naive, but she relaxed slightly and made her way out from her hiding spot, hoping to reason with them and send them on their way. They were too close to Megaton for her liking.

This caught the attention of the small group in black armor, a white, emblazoned talon on their chest. Some raised their weapons and the person Serah assumed was the leader, had a smirk on his face. He also raised his weapon, resting the barrel teasingly on his right shoulder. Serah knew then she had made a mistake as her heart raced and the girl quickly counted the group. Thankfully there was only four of them. Granted, the odds weren't great, but after some training, she was able to use her weapons properly. The brunette just hoped her reflexes had improved as well.

"Well, well, well...Your ears must have been burning...It's the _little saint_ we were just talking about fellas..." Chuckles sprinkled through the group. Serah's fingers twitched as they hovered above her gun once again. She did her best not to make any sudden moves. "We've been look for you for quite some time...Seems like someone put a price on your head..."

"Really?" the girl steeled herself, making sure to stand up straight and look confident. "Glad someone's noticed the work I've done...Compared to some people..." She raised an eyebrow at the man in front of her and his face turned red and he gritted his teeth. Luckily, he decided to keep speaking instead of attacking.

"What? You think you can walk around the Wasteland, doing the goody two shoes crap you do and there isn't going to be someone who takes notice?"

"Isn't that the point? You don't do good to get noticed numbskull. You do it so people know they can count on you." Her brow furrowed and the pair stared each other down, but Serah also took notice that the others in the company were starting to close in on her. The man ignored the name she called him and sneered at her.

"You coulda' been something useful and that is such a shame. Ah well...Time to die!" She watched as he made a motion with his free hand. Quick as a flash, the girl drew her 10mm and aimed for the head of one of the Mercs and pulled the trigger. The shot rang out and took the other three by surprise as they watched their rifleman crumple to the ground, eyes slightly crossed. They looked back at the teenager in front of them. Serah nervously shrugged, slightly gesturing with the pistol

"Can't we talk this out?" their faces contorted into anger and the leader yelled out.

"I DON'T THINK SO! BOYS!" Serah quickly holstered the weapon and ran in the direction she came, doing her best to avoid the shots that rang out. The clomping of their boots close behind and before they caught up to her, the girl ducked behind one of the dumpsters and waited for them to pass. "WHERE DID SHE GO!? FIND HER YOU IDIOTS!"

Holding her breath, Serah once again went back the way she came, taking notice of a cart on her way back through. A smirk formed on her face as she formulated a plan, grabbing onto the handle of the cart. As she pushed it, it created noise, drawing the attention of one of the Mercs.

"YOU!" he cried out, but what he hadn't expected was the girl to run at him with the cart and before he could move, he was on the ground, groaning in pain. Serah quickly drew her pistol and shot him. Two down, two to go. However before she could even move to find them, the girl felt a heavy thud on her back, causing the air to leave her lungs.

Serah sputtered and coughed as she turned around, only to have the item connect with the left side of her face. She fell on all fours and spit onto the ground, blood splattering slightly in the dirt. Her eyes saw the man now above her, brandishing his police baton, smile on his face. The girls mind went through options as fast as it could and finally settled on one.

"Alright, you got me..." She told him, making her voice wobbly. The man watched as tears formed in her eyes and his own narrowed at her as the tears fell. "...Please, just make sure it's quick...I couldn't handle it if...if it was slow..." Serah watched as the hand holding the baton faltered a little and there was a change in his expression. This was her moment.

"...I-" Before he got anymore words out, he found he was on the ground, the girl on top of him. Serah wailed on him with her fists, making quick work of his face. Her hands came away bloody and the man didn't stir and the girl knew he'd have quite a headache when he woke up. The girl grabbed the caps off the two men she had dispatched before looking for the last man. Although, she didn't have to look very far as he had found her first, gun trained on her. Serah raised her hands in the air.

"Look, you could just walk away and you'll get to keep your life and I can keep mine." She told him as he slowly passed by one dumpster, getting closer to the next. The man shook his head as he cocked the gun in his hands.

"Not a chance sweetheart. Any last words?"

CLICK. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Watch where you step?" She saw the man cringe and he barely got out a few words before the frag mine, she had placed before she left the safety of the dumpsters, exploded.

"For the love of-" Serah got down on the ground and put her hands around her head, doing her best to shield herself from the debris. She waited a moment before making to stand, her eyes taking in the dust cloud still floating into the air. The girl dared to go over to the dead leader and thankfully, he had landed face down, no way for her to see the damage. Her fingers deftly searched his pockets and only found a note and her eyes widened as she read it.

" _Private Contract: Kill Serah! Boys and girls, we've got ourselves another holier-than-thou white-knight who needs putting down. Here are the details:_

 _Name: Serah  
Race: Caucasian  
Sex: Female_

 _The bounty is 1000 caps this time around. And for a change of pace, they want the head this time.  
Good hunting!"_

"Just great!" She growled angrily to herself as she crumpled the contract up, tossing it at the dead man at her feet. Pinching the brow of her nose, she made herself take a deep breath before deciding to continue on with her journey.

"Just what I need...Something else to keep track of..." Serah shook her head, hoping that there wouldn't be anymore surprises when she finally arrived at DC.

* * *

Surprised wasn't the word to use. Terrified was more like it as the girl's heart raced behind her ribs as she rested in a small utility closet, desperately trying to catch her breath. Here she was in Farragut Metro Station as her Pip-boy had revealed, surrounded by other _things_ no one had warned her about. Radroaches and Mole rats she could handle. It was the giant green being she had faced off against and..and the other _things..._ Though she didn't want to give the name to the familiar shriveled figures. It had ultimately had stuck. They had been ghouls, but something was off about them...It was like they had become...feral.

When she had entered the subway a mere twenty to thirty minutes ago, the first one she had come across, Serah was unsure of what to do. It seemed fine and her mind had played tricks on her when it had turned around, all she could see was Gob before her. Kind blue eyes beckoning her...Her fingers couldn't pull the trigger, but once the ghoul before her shrieked and growled, running at her, the trance was broken.

Her hands held her head, fingers holding onto fistfuls of hair as the girl tried to calm herself before making her way through the last bit of subway. Serah could only hope she would discover GNR soon, not knowing how much more of D.C. she'd be willing to scour if it was like this...How ridiculous she would look to other people, being terrified like this...If she could take care of those men at Super Duper Mart, how were these creatures any different?

"...But that's just it..." Serah told herself in the quietest of whispers. "They were human like you...You know how people are and you can anticipate their movements..." the girl took a deep breath and exhaled. If the Wastes weren't going to change for her, she was going to have to change for the Wastes...Not too much she hoped...

It was that thought that got her moving again, her nerves calmed. Serah brandished the rifle she had found on the green being, making sure to check every spot, keeping her feet quiet. After having dispatched a few ghouls and finding that closet, it seemed to be empty. However, the brunette kept the gun up just in case as she climbed the stationary escalator.

As she made her way up the stairs, Serah's eyes took in a small bit of what looked like graffiti on one of the far walls, but it also seemed to have been put there on purpose. There was a weird symbol with an arrow pointing to the words: To GNR outpost. Her heart danced as her brain realized what GNR stood for and it meant she was going the right direction.

Serah silently thanked who ever it was that had put that on the wall before holstering her weapon and stepping through the door, her Pip-boy registering another location on her map. Once through, sounds of guns and lasers rang out through the air. She found cover as quickly as she could, observing the battle. People in hulking armor squared off with the savage, green beings, gunning them down quickly. Before she could help the armored group, several of them cheered in success and proclaiming that this area was clear.

While the girl would have done what she could to help, she just wasn't sure about fighting those things again without knowing what they were. Maybe the armored people would have some answers or better yet, would be able to tell her how close she was to GNR at this point. There was one person in particular that stood out to her...Maybe that was because she was the only one without a helmet. Whether that was stupid or brave, Serah wasn't sure.

Upon approach, the girl noticed the symbol she had seen on the wall of the subway, matched the one on the woman's armor. However, Serah felt something well up in her as she and the blonde woman locked eyes. It wasn't easily explained, but for whatever reason between the two, tension seemed high. The teenager felt herself holding back a frown as she realized she didn't like this woman. This was new to Serah as she hadn't really experienced this sort of thing, but now she understood why Amata had the same issue with one of the other girls in the Vault she hadn't even spoken to.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt but-" Serah started off, but a hand immediately went up, silencing her. She furrowed her brow and clinched her fists as the woman spoke.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you don't belong here." the woman looked her up and down.

"You don't own this place. I have just as much right to be here as you." Hard stares passed between the two before the blonde broke the silence with a brief sigh.

"...The super mutants have overrun our brothers at Galaxy News Radio...We're headed there to back them up..."

 _'So that's what they're called...'_ Serah thought to herself. _'Wait...'_

"You're going to GNR? Is it close by?" the woman nodded, though her patience seemed to be wearing a little thin.

"You can tag along if you want...But you had better keep your head down and don't do anything, you know...stupid." Serah felt her cheeks warm at the condescending look she received and felt her own face form into a slight sneer of disgust at the woman's assumption.

"As long as you don't, I won't." Serah watched the woman's face redden this time and the girl felt slightly pleased that she was holding her own in the small verbal sparing match. "Now, you mentioned something about Galaxy News Radio?"

"There's not a lot of safe places in the D.C. ruins, but GNR is like our port in the storm...Unfortunately it's been hit pretty hard lately and we're the back up...If you don't have anymore questions-"

"Who did you say you were? It must have slipped your mind...Being older than me and all..." Serah was sure if looks could kill, she'd be dead ten times over by now.

"I didn't...Name's Sarah Lyons, Sentinel and squad commander of the Lyon's Pride. We're with the Brotherhood of Steel."

"Well...This is awkward..." the blonde raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Mine's Serah too..."

"Oh..."

"Anyway...Then is the symbol on your armor a sign of the Brotherhood? I saw it in the tunnels too." Sarah nodded in response to her question.

"We do our best in the Brotherhood to hold back the Super Mutants in this area, but it gets kind of difficult to do when _civilians_ stumble into our sights, it makes it a little difficult...Doesn't it?" Serah knew better than to answer, hearing the snobbish, rhetorical disdain coming from the woman across from her. "Since you're not saying anything, we need to move out. Let's go!"

Serah rolled her eyes and followed behind the armored group, drawing her rifle out. If she was going with them, she may as well help them...Despite the obvious hints from the blonde that she was such a _burden_. The girl prayed that they wouldn't meet again after this and if they did, it would be too soon.

* * *

 **GALAXY NEWS RADIO.**

Those words had never looked prettier as Serah's bright blues caught their slightly dilapidated glimmer in the fading sunlight. Once she and the Lyon's Pride had dispatched the Mutants in the school and from in front of the building, everything was quiet for once. While the Pride secured the perimeter, Serah took her chance and began making her way up the stairs, butterflies forming in her stomach.

Her father was so close that she could taste it and to her disappointment, when she tried to open the door, it was locked. She frowned and her eyes darted around and finally landed on a intercom box. The girl made her way over and pressed the button.

"Hello? Anyone there? I was looking to speak to Three Dog, but the door is locked." She let go of the button and thankfully, there was a reply.

"Door stays closed until they finish securing the perimeter." Serah pushed the button to reply.

"But I need to...talk to..." Her sentence faded as she felt the ground quake beneath her feet. Something wasn't right and fear began to creep into her stomach. The girl turned around to see if anyone else had noticed. None of the others had sensed anything until a loud crash had echoed into the air. It was then also followed by long, loud growls, and what seemed to be extremely heavy foot falls.

Serah noticed the initiate Sentinel Lyon's had mentioned before, near the buses. Something in the girls brain told her to get Reddin out of there. She shot off the steps like a bullet to get to her, hoping she could reach her just in time.

"REDDIN! GET OUT OF THERE!" The girl shouted at her, waving her hand, but the buses blew up before she reached her. The backlash of the explosion tossed Serah backward into the Metro informational stand, the wind leaving her body. A high pitched whining sounded off in her ears from the explosion and it was all the girl could do to stand back up on wobbly feet. She did her best to ignore the squealing and barely ducked as the largest Super Mutant Serah would probably ever see in her life came barreling into view, firing at everyone like mad.

The girl stumbles toward the fountain, seeking cover, and ducking behind a bench. Through her mind fog, she notices Reddin's body near her as well as her weapon. Something new to the girl, but she recognized one piece of it from the countless textbooks from the vault. It was smaller in size, but Serah knew it would pack quite a punch if she could find the strength to lift it.

When the opportunity came, Serah quickly crawled over to Reddin's body, gently lifting the launcher out of her hands. The girl apologized to the lifeless being before loading the small nuke onto the launcher. She took a deep breath and hoisted the launcher onto her shoulder, groaning slightly from the weight of it. Her eyes watched as the other members of the Lyon's Pride combated with the Super Mutant...Behemoth...She soon found her moment and shouted.

"Move!" Sentinal Lyon's saw what the _civilian_ had in her hands and everyone did their best to get out of the away when their Leader called out to them. Serah then pulled the trigger as the Super Mutant Behemoth looked straight at her. The kickback of the weapon threw the girl off balance, part of the launcher hitting her across the forehead. However, the girl readjusted quickly with her surge of adrenaline and watched as the nuke made contact, delivering the final blow.

"I'll be...And you're just a _civilian_..." the brunette hears a familiar voice from behind her. Serah adjusts how she's sitting and sees Sentinal Lyons offering her a hand. The girl takes it and thanks her for her help. "Yikes. Why don't you-"

"I hope I never see one of those again." Serah goes to wipe the sweat off her brow and when she brings her hand down, sees it's covered in blood. "...Is that...That's mine isn't it?" Sarah says nothing, feeling her eyes go wide as the teenager before her seems to be a little woozy after looking at her hand coated in blood.

"You never seen blood before?" the blonde says, steadying the girl.

"Oh I have, but never this much from myself...Probably the adrenaline wearing off or something... I got it." Serah tells the woman as she steadies herself.

"Right...Well...Come inside and we'll get that taken care of..." the pair began making their way in, but before they do Sarah turns around. "Thanks for...for that." The woman nods to the brunette and heads in. _'Please be here Dad..._ ' Serah thought to herself as she wiped her hands on her clothes before opening the door and stepping inside.

* * *

After Sentinal Lyons guided Serah to the right person to see about dressing her wound, she went about making sure the building was still secure. So here the girl was, doing her best not to flinch at every stitch and pull at her forehead by Knight Finley in front of her. Serah wouldn't lie, it hurt a ton, her head throbbing like mad, but at least when it healed and scarred over, she'd have a story to tell. When the sound of cutting floated into the air, the girl knew the man before her was done.

"Thanks." She told him, standing up from the milk crate she had been sitting on.

"Not a problem," he started out as he cleaned off his hands. The dark haired man then slipped his gloves and helmet back on before facing the girl. "Knight Finley at your service...Anything else I can do for you?" Serah looked around, taking note of all the equipment before looking back at Finley.

"What's this building for exactly? I understand it's a radio station, but..." She shrugged, not sure where to go with the rest of her sentence.

"Well, in all honesty, it's the last free voice of the Wastes and the Brotherhood strives to keep it that way. A force of hope in the darkest times I suppose...It'll stand to see another day because of what you did out there." Serah felt her cheeks warm and she smiled at him.

"It wasn't any trouble..." She paused. "I need to speak with Three Dog, it's important."

"Certainly. You can go on up, you were expected." Her eyebrows raised up, eyes wide.

"Expected?" Finley nodded. "How did he know I was coming?" the man in armor shrugged.

"Word travels fast I suppose...Other than that, I couldn't tell you."

"Right...Well thanks again." She told him, gesturing to the stitches in her forehead. He nodded and went back to guarding the front door. The girl adjusted her light armor and made her way to the stairs, taking note of the small ash and dust clouds floating around the floor.

Her eyes took in the floodlights placed in a few corners, brightening up the building. She was unsure of which way to go, which led her to guessing which doorway to go through. Serah just shrugged and went through the one in front of her, a door at the end of the hall. Once through the door, the girl found herself in what appeared to be an old office.

Lights shone all around, revealing the upturned desks and deteriorated filing cabinets. Despite her curiosity trying to pull her to see if anything might have survived in the furnishings, Serah pushed forward and made her way to the stairs off in the corner. Her heart was racing faster and faster with each step she took, knowing that she was close to finding her father. _What would she even say to him? How would she even feel when she saw him? Angry? Sad?_

She took a deep breath as she reached the last step, arriving in what seemed to be a small studio. Workshop shelves stood, some falling and crooked. Computers and dashboards flashed and whirred, which drew the girls curiosity once again. However before she could investigate, a suave voice interrupted her thoughts, causing her to jump. Serah whipped around, finding where the voice came from. The man before her seemed a little more well dressed than most people she had met, but it still had the edginess of the Wastes. She must have had an odd look on her face because it was then he began to explain...Though it seemed to be a round about way to do it.

"The look on your face says it all. You're wondering who the heck this guy is and why you should care. Well, be prepared to be enlightened..,"

"Well I-"

"I am Three Dog...Jockey of discs and teller of truths. Lord and master over the finest radio station to grace the Wastes...Galaxy News Radio. May not look like much, but she sure does howl."

"That's nice but-" Once again, Serah found herself cut off as Three Dog seemed to entranced in telling his story. It wasn't that she didn't want to hear it, but there was only one thing she came here for and the young woman found her patience was wearing thin. However that changed with his next few words.

"And you, well...I know who you are...I heard about you leaving the Vault and traveling the unknown...Helping people..." Three Dog paused, eyeing her up and down, a small smirk on his face. "Just like dear old Dad, hmm? You are every bit as he described, save for the "quilt" pattern on your forehead...You know, I met him already. Nice guy." Serah felt her mouth and throat go dry, heart stopping. He's here? Really here? She stepped closer, words falling from her lips in a hurry.

"You-you know my father? Is he still here? Please, I've been looking for him!" She began to look around, sticking her head in each room until Three Dog gently grabbed one of her arms, drawing her attention on him once again. Once he knew she was listening, he continued on.

"Hey, one thing at a time...Your old man ain't here. Not anymore. He left a few days ago." Three Dog watched as something sprang into the young girls eyes. Heartbreak was the only word that came to his mind and he understood, but maybe it would be good not to dwell on that fact. After all, he needed her help and if she did, he'd give her the information she sought.

"He heard that I knew what was what in the Wastes and once he learned what he needed, he up and left...Everyone has their own way of contributing to the good fight..."

"The good fight?" Serah dared to ask, eyebrow raised. It was several minutes later that she wished she hadn't asked as Three Dog began to drone on and on. However, the girl realized what the man was getting at, talking about a freer Capitol Wasteland. Though it was harder for so many others not being able to fight the enemies that roamed the land, causing the people to run and hide.

"...So that's where I enter the picture...I fight the Good Fight using GNR as my gun. Bringing the voice and the hope to the people..."

"Basically something to interrupt the Enclave's broadcasts?" She pointed out, remembering the irritating conversations she would have with Nathan. He blindly followed what the Enclave station had to say, supporting their every word and action. For Serah, she wasn't so sure. Something wasn't right about that station. "I'm amazed that you're still alive with all that you talk about."

"Exactly..." He told her with a small chuckle. "I have plenty of enemies though that would love nothing more than to put a bullet between my eyes. The only thing that keeps that from happening is Sarah Lyons and the Brotherhood of Steel." The brunette couldn't help but roll her eyes at the mention of the woman. Granted they had both helped each other a little bit ago as a means to an end, but even her name apparently grated on her nerves.

"Look, I understand your fight. I get it...But please, I'm just looking for my Dad." Serah pleaded with him, face full of worry. The man sighed and nodded, finally deciding to put his formulated plan into motion.

"You want to know where your dad is? Fair enough. I got one rule though you have to help contribute." Serah's hands immediately curled into fists, gritting her teeth behind pursed lips. All she wanted was to know where on Earth her father was...The man before her was being anything but helpful with all the dancing in circles he was doing.

"I don't know what I can do for you. You have everything that you need. Can't you just help me?"

"I have people that protect this place, but that's about it. I need someone who can run out and do the things that I need...That's where you would come in. Someone who can actually get it done...Are you game or not?" Three Dog folded his arms and Serah had to force herself to take a deep breath. It looked as though she had no choice. If she wanted the information on her father, she'd have to do as Three Dog wanted.

"I just want to find-"

"I do know the location of yours truly, but if you want to know more, you have to contribute to the Good Fight. You do that and I promise I will tell you all that I know. Do we have a deal?" Serah thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Yes...regrettably." She muttered under her breath but Three Dog seemed to pay it no mind.

"Alright then...A super mutant thought it would be funny to shoot up the GNR relay disc at the top of the Washington Monument and now it looks like swiss cheese. Unfortunately, the factory that had the replacement part is leveled and there's no way to get another relay disc..." Serah furrowed her brow, lips set in a frown. Why did that always seem to be the case with these types of things? Her blue eyes trained themselves on the man, determination settling itself within her. She'd get this done no matter how long it would take.

"Alright. How can I help?" Three Dog smiled to himself, seeing that look in her eye. It was something that told him this girl could get Sh*t done. Her father had the same look in his eyes when he had met him and the man supposed that's why he really decided to help the used to be Vault Dweller.

"A member of the Brotherhood mentioned seeing a relay disc in the Museum of Technology. It's on the Lunar Lander. I want you to get the disc, take it to the Washington Monument, and replace it." The girl nodded, sticking out her hand and Three Dog took it.

"You got yourself a deal, but you had better keep to your end of it." They shook on it and a devilish grin flew onto the mans face.

"Heh. You're going to be the best thing that ever happened to GNR in a long time. If you need anything else, you know where to find me." Serah shook her head and went to leave, but quickly turned back around. Three Dog noticed this and his eyebrows raised.

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to know of someplace here in D.C that I could stay for the night before I get the disk do you?" The man sighed.

"There's only one place...You might like it, you might not. It'll be near where you're going."

"As long as I can rest, I don't care where it is."

"Have you ever heard of Underworld?"

* * *

 **Honestly, I can't wait till I can write the rest of this story, mainly because so far I've loved the slow burn happening between Gob and Serah. (Don't worry, Megaton will be back soon). I wish that there would have been more relationship options in Fallout 3 like Skyrim or Fallout 4. But hey, what can you do?**


	7. Underworld

**I just wanted to say that most of this story follows the main quest line of Fallout 3, but there will probably be some filler chapters here and there at some point, like this one for example. I want to use the original script, but make it my own thing. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Underworld

Had she realized a visit to this place would mean more confusing subway tunnels, Serah would have just pushed through her tiredness and her hunger and went the long way around. However, it was too late to turn back as she continued on to the location Three Dog had described. She'd have been here sooner had she not had all those run ins with Ferals, Raiders, getting turned around in the metro stations, and the Super Mutants she had just finished fighting. At least a few more areas were cleared out and the journey back would be a little easier.

Her Pip-boy pinged, revealing that she had arrived at the Museum of History, and she soon found that the building seemed to tower high above everything, white stone faces judging all who dared to enter. The girl swallowed hard and pushed forward, too tired to be afraid of the marble beings on the face of the building. As she moved forward, a female Ghoul pushed off the wall, leather jacket shining in the moonlight. Serah also took notice that there was also a rife on her back and if she hadn't felt so crappy, the girl might've tensed up. However, the Ghoul seemed somewhat welcoming, her body language giving her away.

"Well, you look as though you've seen better days." the female Ghoul took notice of the young girls haggard appearance, blood splattered on her clothes and face. Tiredness loomed in her eyes, matching her slouched posture and frazzled hair. "You must be lost...Or you're just another human with a death wish by the way you look right now...Welcome to the mall tourist, I'm Willow." Serah raised an eyebrow at Willow, thinking it rather odd. A tourist? Hardly.

"I'm Serah and I'm not a tourist...I'm just looking for a place to stay and then I have to...have to..." Her head throbbed, brain not wanting to work right. "Run an errand."

"Come on now, here you are in the mall of our nations fine capitol, taking in the sights, visiting the monuments! No one ever comes out here for anything else really." Willow replied in her raspy voice. Serah sighed, not wishing to argue with anyone for the time being, so she accepted being called a tourist. Although she did have another thought that came to her about the Ghoul guard.

"Isn't it a little crazy to be standing out here? Aren't you afraid of the Super Mutants? That they might attack?" Willow just chuckles a little and shakes her head, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Those knuckle draggers?" She shakes her head. "They don't usually bother us Ghouls...Maybe they see us as kin or something of the like...Don't really know...Now, those other a-holes, that's a different story..." Serah felt herself frown slightly, her brow furrowed.

"Other a-holes? What do you mean by that?" Willow swallows hard realizing that maybe she should've used another word seeing that the young girl before her was a smoothskin, but it was too late for that now. She pushed forward, seeing the look of curiosity on Serah's face.

"...Yeah...You know...Those humans, like you..." Serah felt her cheeks begin to burn and Willow noticed and stuttered over herself. "I m-mean not-not like you...Just humans all the same..."

"Well who exactly? I just want to understand." Truthfully, Serah did. It was a shame that Ghouls weren't accepted well into society. It made no sense to the girl, they had a right to be free in the Wastes just like everyone else.

"The Brotherhood of Steel guys with their testosterone and power armor..." Serah remembered her run in a few days ago with Sara Lyons and her connection to them. Although, that small group didn't seem that bad, but who knew right? "And those psycho Talon Company mercs...That's what I mean by other a-holes."

"Wait..." Serah held a hand up. "Talon Company? Do they have a white symbol on their armor?" Willow nodded and noticed Serah tense up a little.

"Why do you ask?"

"They attacked me at Super Duper Mart by Megaton...Someone hired them..." Serah rubbed her forehead, headache getting more painful. She looked back up at Willow, giving her a tired smile. "Well thanks for talking to me and for the help...I have to get some rest or I'll probably regret it." Willow nodded, watching the girl walk towards the entrance to Underworld. Before Serah made it inside, she called after her.

"Till next time... _sight seer_.." Serah chuckled as one hand hovered over a door handle and with her free hand, she held up a pointer finger to say, _'Ah. Don't call me that'_... Willow smiled to herself. "Enjoy your time at Underworld..."

* * *

As Serah made her way inside, she took every detail in as fast as she could. Terminals still sat on a large circular desk, both of which seemed to be in relatively good condition. Paper signs hung on the walls to which most were still readable. The girl couldn't help but walk over to one, taking it in up close. She wiped off her hands on her clothes as best as she could, daring to touch it. It was cool to the touch, but it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Here she was, standing in a moment of time that seemed to be frozen and preserved... _Feeling_ history itself. Serah's eyes closed and she took in a deep breath, taking in the smell of the paper, like she would her books.

While most in the vault found it odd, she didn't care. There was just something about books and papers that spoke to the girl and the large poster was no different. It was proof that there had been life before the war and after. That life would forever continue and find a way to thrive. Serah stepped back from the poster and continued her way forward. Something catches her eye as she explores further, a set of large black doors with a giant skull hovering over them. The doors seem to beckon her from the torchlight in the grand room and Serah begins making her way over to them.

Her eyes take in the large sets of bones to her right and soon, the giant furry creature to her left. Huge curving bones seemed to protrude from it's face, it's long nose looming between the bones. As she passes by this large animal statue thing, a small seed of fear settles into the girls stomach. Her pace quickens, wishing to leave that creature behind. Something about it unsettled her and maybe it was because she didn't know what it was. There was still so much she had to learn and Serah wondered when she would ever find the time.

 **Underworld Journey**

The words stood out against the granite above the black doors. It was interesting to see where each name for all the places Serah had visited came from. Most of them, the girl realized, were what the places had been called _before._ Isn't that like every society? To hold on to the past while looking toward the future. Serah took a deep breath and opened the door.

The foyer of Underword caused the girl to gasp, seeing the beauty of the marbled floor. A giant statue of people seeming to struggle to climb up a rock face, protruding from a pit. Serah wished to get closer, to study it, but she was very quickly brought out of her thoughts with a jump, her stomach now began to churn and her body ached. A loud, raspy voice had entered her thoughts.

"Oh well would you look at that?" the Ghoul man before practically beamed at the sight of the young girl. "We got us a smoothskin visitor! Hooooeeee, we ain't see one of your type in a long time." Serah felt beside herself at his exuberance. Granted, she was outgoing some of the time, but not nearly as much as the man before her.

"Where exactly am I?" She asked. The girl knew she was in Underworld, but the inner workings of this place were still a mystery to her. Who really knew where one town ended and another began. The Ghoul crossed his arms, his posture full of confidence.

"You're in Underworld, smoothskin. It's the only safe place for us Ghouls in DC. We're here, out of sight and out of mind. The mutants leave us well enough alone and the Slavers usually don't come this far into the city." He shrugged. "It's not so bad."

 _"...Slavers..."_ Serah whispered to herself. Her heart broke slightly at the thought of people being sold or forced into such an awful thing. To think that there were people who were so cruel.

"To be honest the Brotherhood of Steel is the only thing we have to worry about...As long as we don't leave Underworld..." Serah couldn't believe what she was hearing, another person saying that the Brotherhood treated Ghouls this way. Her fists shook slightly at her sides. Why couldn't people just leave well enough alone?

"...What's the matter with them? You're a person too." The Ghoul found himself taken aback at what she had just said. No other smoothskin had said something of the like whenever they passed through Underworld...Somehow he realized that this girl might not be like the others...He shook his head at her words.

"...They don't seem to be able to tell us apart from the Super Mutants...Or maybe they just don't care. They see us, they shoot on sight..." Serah shook her head, but felt her body sway slightly in response, stomach still churning. Everything was hitting her at once, but she tried to ignore it. It would be just a few moments more and then she could rest. "At least they have the common courtesy to miss most of the time...I still count'em as bigots though." A small silence passed between the pair before the Ghoul spoke again. "Names Winthrop."

"Serah." She told him, holding out her right hand. Winthrop felt his eyes narrow at her, but after a moment, he took her hand seeing she wasn't shying away. "It's prettying amazing really, the city you've all created." Winthrop watches the girl take in her surroundings once more, a sparkle in her eye. He still wasn't too sure about her, she seemed odd. Not like other smoothskins and it felt so foreign to him and it probably would too to most of the other residents.

"That's right." He replied gruffly. Serah hoped she hadn't offended him. "As long as you don't bother us, we won't bother you. Feel free to come and go as you like. Just don't cause any trouble or bring your troubles here."

"Scouts honor." She told him, motioning with her right hand in an 'x' over her chest. The girl soon felt her body tense up, stomach now flipping wildly, her face getting hot. She didn't know where to go and couldn't find the words to ask. Her body was fighting her as her brain wanted to move, but it did not.

"Well then, enjoy your stay...Just...try and keep from shooting up the place alright?" Winthrop watched as the girl swayed slightly, her face looking green under the mud and blood on her face. "You okay smoothskin?" Serah swallowed hard, closing her eyes, and sweat began to cradle her brow.

"Winthrop...I'm so sorry..." The Ghoul raised his eyebrow, not understanding why Serah said this.

"Why on earth would you be-" He watched as her body lurched and she released the contents of her stomach on his clean floor. The noise attracted the eyes of others nearby and Serah's cheeks burned with embarrassment as she wiped her chin her sleeve. Winthrop growled with irritation, but he had to admit, he had seen it coming. The way she looked had told him that much...Serah heard Winthrop now yelling at people to mind their own business before he came back to her, helping her stand a little straighter.

"I can clean it up for-"

"Don't bother. I'll take care of it...You just go to the Chop Shop at the end of the hall before you keel over. I don't want a body on my hands." Serah nodded. "...The Chop Shop is the doctor's...Not a name I would've picked..." Winthrop shrugged before walking off to get some cleaning supplies, leaving Serah by herself. The girl hugged her middle, not feeling too great, but also still embarrassed that she done that in front of everyone.

Well, there was no going back and this made her begin her walk to the Chop Shop, her mind now foggy. She promised herself once she was done with the doctor's, she'd actually let herself rest. As she approached the door, the bloodstained marble at her feet caused her to sway and stomach to churn once more. However, Serah shoved it down, not keen on throwing up again at the moment. Her hands shakily opened the door and stepped through, finding several hospital beds.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a deceased Feral Ghoul laying on a med table and she quickly closed her eyes, doing her best to calm her stomach and ignore the smell. After taking a deep and uncomfortable breath, Serah opened her eyes, finding whom she assumed to be the doctor standing before her.

"Doctor Barrows at your service...What brings you to the Chop Shop? Come to lend me a hand I hope? I could always use fresh human samples." Serah felt bile rise into her throat at the thought, queasiness overwhelming her.

"...N-no...No...Nothing like that..." She was able to get out, placing a hand on her forehead.

"That's a shame...What can do for you?" He pauses, taking note of how the girl is standing. "Although I can venture a guess..." Barrows gently guides the young smoothskin to a nearby bed. "Nurse Graves, bedpan please." Serah feels the slight jostle of the bed as she sits down and stomach is protesting the movement greatly. Thankfully the nurse gave her a bedpan in the nick of time as the girl begins to vomit once more. Once she was finished, Nurse Graves took the bedpan to dispose of its contents.

"You've been on quite the journey." Barrows raspy voice stated and it was soothing. It reminded her of Gob's voice and at the thought of Gob, Serah relaxed a little. "You look almost as bad as I do...Of course I'm supposed to look this way and you're not." He joked and found that he got the girl to chuckle a little.

"I probably look like a trash bin at this point...Probably smell like one too..." Barrows chortled slightly before beginning her examination. Serah sat still, knowing all too well the procedure. After all, her Father was a doctor.

"Well it looks like it's slight heat exhaustion. All that traveling and fightin' will do that. I can give you something for the nausea and vomiting, but as for the rest you'll have to get cleaned up and get some rest. At least two or three days worth..." Serah sighed. This was not what she wanted to hear, not when she so close to catching up to her Dad. However if she forced herself to travel like this, she knew she'd be dead the very next day.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that..." Barrows didn't reply as he gathered what he needed, soon holding a syringe in hand. The girl could only hope she'd not have so many doctor's visits in the future.

"Roll up your sleeve and lie back. Don't want you getting vertigo or anything." Serah nodded and did as she was told, all the while bracing herself for the needle. "This won't hurt a bit." He watched as the girl raised her head slightly, eyes slightly wide as she saw through the lie. "Hah...Just kidding...It'll probably hurt a lot...If you hold still you should be fine."

Serah took a deep breath and soon felt the prick of a needle in her left arm. Her head throbbed and the pace of her heart quickened slightly. Panic tried to settle in, but the girl's eyes slid shut and everything went black suddenly before it could. A few minutes later, Serah awoke with a start and she found Barrows still by her bedside.

"Sorry it was a little stronger than I had intended but that should do it. Just rest up and you should be just fine. Carol's Place has beds available for rent, second floor." Serah carefully sat up and waited a moment before standing.

"Thanks." She told him, handing Barrows his payment. Granted she could've done without blacking out, but to be honest, she did feel quite a bit better. Now she was just tired and hungry and in need of a long shower.

* * *

As Serah stepped into Carol's place, something about it made her take a deep breath. She felt relaxed here in the dim lighting, a few Ghouls sleeping in beds off to her left. A nearby table with three chairs sat empty, waiting for someone to have a meal. The girls eyes soon found an empty bed behind several partitions to her right as she made her way to the front desk.

Serah felt her eyes almost glaze over as it called her name, beckoning her tired and sore muscles. She hoped that the large bed would be available for rent. That she wouldn't have to sleep on a small mattress this time. The girl so badly wanted the chance to know what it was like to sink into bed, almost disappearing in it... Becoming one with the mattress...She shook her head, trying to wake herself up, her eyelids feeling heavy.

However, as she neared the counter, she noticed two women bickering with one another and Serah was hesitant to make herself known. She could tell that the pair were in disagreement on something, but eventually one of them walked away to help out a few patrons who had walked in the door. The brunette slowly walked up to the counter, brushing her dirty hair out of her face and cleared her throat to get the attention of the female Ghoul who remained behind the counter with her back to her.

"Excuse me?" She watched as the Ghoul turned around, patches of blonde hair moving about on her shoulders as she did so. Her brow was furrowed and she frowned slightly.

"Yes? What is it? Oh-" Her frustration quickly disappeared at the disheveled girl before her. She very quickly realized that it wasn't one of her usual patrons and her heart warmed. A new person to meet was exciting. "Someone new! You must think me terribly rude! Welcome to Carol's Place...I'm Carol."

"Nice to meet you Carol, I'm Serah." The girl smiled at her as best as she could, still feeling out of sorts. "I didn't think you rude at all...Are you alright?" Carol saw the genuine concern in Serah's eyes and felt her gaze soften, a small smile coming onto her own face.

"Yes I'm fine...Greta just wants me to take a break every now and again. But there's too much to do...Too many people to meet and take care of. I live for it really." Carol paused. "And by the looks of it, you need a great deal of care." Serah couldn't help but laugh and it attracted the attention of the Ghoul that Carol had been arguing with. Her eyes narrowed slightly, lips pursing...Serah didn't notice.

"What gave you that idea? I hardly noticed at all." Carol chuckled and reached under the counter, pulling out a few towels.

"If you're wanting to rent a bed, you'll have to clean up first I'm afraid." Serah nodded, understanding. She wouldn't want dirt and grime all over the clean sheets and blankets either. "Alright then, you can leave your things behind my counter and I'll show you to the washrooms."

Serah walked behind the counter and began pulling off her weapons and armor, setting them on the floor with her pack. She then pulled out clean clothes and undergarments, then proceeded to follow Carol out the nearby set of double doors. The pair turned left and walked over to a nearby door labeled washrooms. Once inside, Carol set the towels down on a nearby bench before turning back to the girl.

"These showers work just fine, but it's only warm water I'm afraid. Soap and sponges are in the lockers over there." Carol pointed and Serah found there was also a full length mirror nearby the lockers as well. Sinks adorned one of the walls with broken mirrors and small shelves to hold toothbrushes and the like. "I'll leave you too it and I'll lock the door so you can have a moment of peace. Take your time."

"Thank you Carol." She told the woman just before she walked out the door and Serah heard a click shortly after. The girl sighed and then walked over to the lockers, opening one to pull out some soap and anything else she thought she would need. She placed the items in the shower before she stepped out of her dirty clothes. Once the water was on, her muscles screamed and burned at the water's touch.

Serah couldn't help but flinch as she washed up, the water turning a mixture of brown and red at her feet from her travels. The stitches on her forehead complained and stung as the soap ran down her face. The girl pushed through it as she began to feel lighter, now free of the layer of dirt and grime from the past few days without having washed. Pipes squealed slightly as she shut off the water, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel to dry off.

She flinched slightly once she pulled on fresh clothes, stopping when she took notice of herself in the mirror by the lockers. Serah set down her shirt and walked over to it, turning slightly to see a giant bruise on her upper back. Probably from being hit with the pipe from the Talon merc and the color of it matched the one on her left cheek.

There was some bruising around her right side near her ribs, angry looking scratches here and there. Her forehead by her stitches was a light yellowish green bruise and tired bags under her eyes made her look like the walking dead. The girl sighed, knowing full well it came with the territory, but it didn't help that she still couldn't afford heavier armor just yet. She'd just have to be more careful about fighting in the future.

"I have no intention of being a giant bruise for the rest of my life." She whispered to herself as she made her way back over to the bench, carefully pulling on a soft gray t-shirt. A great yawn spread on her face and her eyes crinkled shut as she stretched, her back popping slightly. Serah grabbed her dirty clothes and made her way over to the sinks, grabbing some soap. As best as she could, she began scrubbing them and ringing them out.

Once she was finished, she unlocked the door and returned to Carol's, finding the Ghoul was waiting for her by the counter. Carol's eyes widened slightly and found that she chuckled at the sight of Serah. She looked more like a smoothskin now and her own age, the dirt having added several years to her face.

"Well, well...There was a face under all that dirt." Carol watched as a blush appeared on the girls face and as well as a timid smile. "How about we get you fed and rested hmm?"

"Honestly, I just want to sleep for a while." Sure Serah was hungry, but her eyes were even more droopy feeling after that warm shower. Carol nodded and beckoned the girl to follow her. To Serah's surprise, Carol was pulling back the partitions to the bed the girl so desperately wanted to sleep in. Tears sprang into her eyes and Serah quickly wiped them away before her new friend could see them.

"Here you are, I brought your things back for you already. Just make yourself comfortable...Here..." Carol said and Serah felt her take her wet clothes from her and watched as she hung them over one of the partitions to dry. The girl went over to her pack and dug out her caps.

"How much is it Carol?"

"Huh?" The Ghoul said, not having expected payment just yet. "Oh...About 120 caps I suppose. For as long as you need it."

"Alright..." Serah quickly counted it out and hand the money to the woman, another yawn passing by on her face. "Here you are." Carol thanked her and stepped out, pulling the partitions closed so that Serah would have some privacy. The girl stretched once more, shrugging off her shoes, and braiding her hair before she laid down. Blankets were now pulled up to her chin as she lay in the middle of the bed, being swallowed by heat and pillows. It wasn't long before her eyes slid shut and sleep overtook her.


End file.
